Danielle's Xmas Return
by soh95
Summary: Hi everyone! This fan fic is about Danielle's Christmas Return. What really happened on the 2nd of April. Is Danielle still alive? Is Archie hiding something. Is Ronnie grieving for her little girl when there is no need to! Please tell me wot u think! xx
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is a fan fic, entitled Danielle's Xmas return. Please read it and tell me what you think!

"_**Dad, please don't take my baby away from me!" Ronnie begged, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Archie looked at her solemnly as he cradled his grand daughter. " Your 14, Veronica" he said gently. " You're a child, you wouldn't be able to bring up this baby, the father turned his back on you two, you'd be a single mother, you wouldn't be able to bring her up, she'd only end up resenting you" " Please, don't take my Amy away!" Ronnie sobbed. Archie took one last glance at Ronnie then at Amy. **_

" _**Say goodbye to your little girl Veronica" No!" Ronnie screamed, jumping out of her bed and rushing over to her father, clinging to her baby, desperate not to have her taken away. Archie shook Ronnie off so , that she landed in a heap on the floor.**_

" _**She'll go to a good home, V" Archie smiled gently at his daughter, then walked out of the room, just as Amy started to wail for her mother. The door shut. **_

" _**No, baby!" Ronnie sobbed hysterically. Her little girl was gone,strongly she could have stopped her father, she should have, then her Amy would be here now. Ronnie collapsed on her bed, sobbing hysterically. "Amy!".**_

Ronnie sat up in bed with a start, sweat pouring down her forehead. She looked across at

Jack, who was snoring loudly. Ronnie lay back down on bed, breathing heavily. She looked across at Jack and snuggled into him, not taking note of the tiny tears that were spilling onto her pillow.

The next morning Ronnie went into the kitchen to hear Jack humming along to "Fairy tale of New York" Ronnie stared at him and smiled. She could smell bacon cooking. She snuck up on Jack and snaked her arms around his waist. " what's cooking?" she grinned. Jack turned around and kissed her. " Just a fry up, thought I'd treat you my fiancee to be" he smiled. (Ronnie and Jack were getting married on Valentine's day 2010). Ronnie smiled sly and put her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him. " I have a way of making it up to you" she said suggestively, tugging suggestively on the collar of Jack's shirt. Jack's body tensed and he hesitated. " What's wrong?" Ronnie asked, massaging his shoulders. Jack sighed. " Ron, look, your not, we're not ready to have a baby. I know that with everything that's happened lately, I understand, why you won't a baby, but it's too soon. " Jack" Ronnie's face grew serious and she stroked his cheek. " If you want for us to have a baby, until after we get married, that's fine" she smiled. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. " I was thinking" Ronnie began playfully". " That we could get away for the 2 weeks of Christmas. You know, just you and me, nobody else. Jack hesitated. " Ron, it's not that simple, there's booking involved, where we're going to go and there's Amy." "Amy's got Roxy" Ronnie said firmly. " I'm sure she'll cope without you for 2 weeks. " Ron" Jack said softly. " She's my daughter, I'm her dad, I want to be with her on Christmas day." Ronnie pulled away from Jack. She tried to hide her annoyance and disappointment. Lately, all that seemed to matter to Jack was Amy. It broke Ronnie's heart to know that Jack had a baby with her sister, but not with her. Jack looked at Ronnie and ran his hand through her hair. " I promise, we'll go away for a whole 2 weeks after Christmas" he promised. Ronnie beamed. "ok" she said gently, as Jack hugged her in a warm embrace.

Roxy grinned as she handed a customer a pint. Just then, Ronnie and Jack walked in laughing and smiling. Roxy felt a twinge of jealously in the pit of her stomach. She really wanted to be happy for Ronnie, after all the heartbreak her sister had been through, but she was starting to wish that Jack was laughing and joking with her instead of her sister

She plastered a smile on her face as Ronnie and Jack made their way over to her. " What can I get you two love birds?" she asked in a bubbly tone. " Just a lemonade" Ronnie grinned. Jack looked at her. " What?" Ronnie said in a defensive tone. " Have some champagne" Jack coaxed. Roxy drummed her nails on the counter. " Take all day, Ron" she rolled her eyes and grinned. " Ok, Rox, just get me a champagne" Ronnie beamed. "Same" Jack said. Roxy heard Amy wailing. She looked over at Aunty Peggy. " Aunty Peg, can you get Ron and Jack some bubbly? I've got to check on Amy" " Of course, darling" Peggy beamed. Roxy headed upstairs and into Amy's room. She lifted her daughter out of her cot.

" Hello darling" she cooed as she cradled her Amy wouldn't stop crying. " Princess what's wrong?" Roxy asked gently as she rocked her daughter back and forth. Amy was still crying. " Will I get Daddy?" Roxy smiled. She went downstairs with Amy. " Jack" she said. " Ames won't stop crying, think she wants her Dada" Jack left Ronnie and lifted Amy up and tickled her gently. " No wonder, you want your Dad, Amy, I bet Roxy's a right nuisance" " Oi!" Roxy laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. Ronnie's face darkened.

The 3 of them looked just like a proper little family unit. She downed her champagne. " I've got to go" she said to Peggy. She quickly slipped out the door, so Ronnie and Jack wouldn't see her leaving. Jack turned around. " Where's Ron" he asked Peggy. " She said she had to leave" Peggy explained. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I have customers to serve" Jack handed Amy back to Roxy. " Have to go. Bye Ames" He planted a kiss on his daughter's cheek and raced out the door. He caught up with Ronnie just outside the Vic. " Ron!" he shouted. Ronnie walked briskly on. Jack ran up to her and tugged on her arm. Ronnie, turned to face him, her face angry. " What's wrong?" Jack asked. " What's wrong!" Ronnie cried. " Don't play games Jack, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. " I don't!" Jack said dumbfounded. " Ron," he grabbed her arm, but Ronnie yanked it away. " Let go of me!" she cried.

"What have I done, Ronnie?!" Jack was starting to get annoyed now. " Amy!" Ronnie exclaimed. " What about Amy?" Jack asked. " It's all Amy this, Amy that!" Ronnie said in annoyance. When Roxy tells you something about Amy, you rush to her straight away! We were supposed to be going away at Christmas but you cancelled. And why was that? Because of Amy! Sometimes I feel, I don't even exist, Amy is taking up your life Jack!" " You know that' not true Ron" Jack tried to kiss Ronnie, but she flinched and turned away. Jack was getting angry now. " She's my daughter, Ronnie, I have to be there for her, if you had a child you'd understand that….." He trailed away. Ronnie looked at him, an expression of anger and hurt on her face. " Ron, I'm sorry" Jack ran his hands through his hair. " Ron, I forget I didn't mean to.." He grabbed Ronnie's arm again. " Stay away from me!" Ronnie snapped, her eyes blazing with anger. "Ron" Jack began. " Just stay away from me and go back to your precious daughter!" Ronnie's voice wavered as she ran away from Jack as fast as she could. When he was out of sight, Ronnie put her head in her hands and wept bitterly.

**CHAPTER ****2**

Jack opened the door of the Vic. Roxy saw his glum face and went over to him. " What happened, is Ron okay?" Jack sighed and explained what happened, leaving out the bit about him. " I never meant to hurt her Rox" he sighed. " Don't worry" Roxy patted his arm sympathetically. " Ron's a good person, you'll have made up by tonight and be acting like 2 teenagers in love" Jack grinned at her wryly/. " I don't think Ron's really into that soppy stuff and neither am I" " That's why your so suited", Roxy said quietly. Jack grinned. " Yeah, all the same I think I'll stay here for a while" Jack said. "Roxy went behind the bar. "What can I get you?" " A glass of wine, a strong glass of wine" Jack sighed. Roxy took out the bottle of champagne from the press and poured out a generous amount and handed it to Jack. Jack took it gratefully. Roxy grabbed another glass and poured herself a glass. Jack downed his in 2 gulps. " A refill, taa. Roxy looked around. " Look Jack, why don't we go into the living room, we're getting strange looks". "Fine by me" Jack grinned and grabbed the bottle of wine and headed upstairs followed by Roxy.

Roxy rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She didn't remember going to bed… She looked across at the person snuggled under the covers. " Jack!" Roxy cried frantically. _How could I have done this! How could we have done this to Ronnie! _Jack woke up. He looked across at Roxy's pale and frightened face and at the empty bottle of wine lying on the floor. His face grew as white as a sheet. " Oh my God!" he groaned, sitting up straight. All colour had gone from his face and it was a white as snow. How could he have done this to Ronnie, the love of his life, the one girl that meant everything to him, he had betrayed in the worst possible way. He moaned and put his face in his hands.

He looked across at Roxy, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. " How could we have been so stupid!" she screamed frantically. What is Ronnie going to do Jack? I've already lost her once. I can't go through losing her again! Jack sighed and put his arm around Roxy. " It'll be ok" he reassured her softly, though he was feeling desperate and guilty inside. " No, it won't!" Roxy sobbed. " Ron will find out, Jack. She always does. I never meant for this to happen. I don't deserve her. She's always been so good to me and this is how I repay her!" " You think, I don't care about Ron, too!" Jack exclaimed desperately. " I love her, Rox, I don't what I'd do if I'd lost her all over again.

"Look, we keep this between ourselves, ok? Ron need never know, there's too much at risk, she'll never know what happened" " And what about your wedding, eh?" Roxy's voice was broken with tears. " How can you say them vows to Ron, after what we've done, Jack" " Rox, I love Ronnie, she's the love of my life, this was a stupid mistake, alright. What do you think will happen if you tell Ronnie eh? She'll hate both our guts, she's been through enough and I can't put Ron through any more heartache. Roxy looked at Jack, her eyes swimming with tears.

" Jack" she whispered fearfully. " What if you've got me pregnant?" Roxy watched in fear as for the second time, Jack's face turned to chalk. " We didn't use any protection" Roxy said, her voice wavering. Jack sat up in bed, grabbed his clothes and got dressed quickly. " Rox, you have go and get the morning after pill now!" he hissed. Roxy was feeling in no fit state to go to a chemist. She was an emotional wreck and it took all of her energy not to break down crying. "Ok" she croaked. Jack went downstairs. Roxy sighed and got dressed and went downstairs.

When she got down she realized Jack had gone. She tried to remain composed. " Aunty Peg" she said to Peggy. " I'm just going to pop to the grocery, yeah? I won't be long" " Of course darling, take as long as you need" Peggy beamed. Roxy managed a smile and went out the door. She was just about to go into Patrick's shop when she heard Jack's voice. " Ta Patrick" Jack almost straight into Roxy as he came out. " I said I was getting it"Roxy hissed. " Look, Rox, just take this, alright?" Jack said, handing a plastic bag to Roxy." It's in there" he said. " Take it tomorrow morning. I'm going back to Ron and see if we can sort things out. " Have you no conscience Jack!" Roxy snapped. " I can' face Ron, knowing that I've betrayed her!" " We can't tell her, Rox, then I'd lose her forever" Jack said softly. " Look, this was the biggest mistake of my life, and of your life too, Ron need never know, it would destroy her" " Ok" Roxy said quietly. " I won't tell Ron, but I'm not doing this for you Jack.

"I'm doing it for her. If Ron found out about this it'd break her and I can't lose her again" Then, turning away from Jack, Roxy strode down the square, with as much poise as she could muster, clutching the bag that contained the pill protectively. Ronnie wasn't going to find out, not now, not ever. Roxy loved Ronnie too much to tell her sister. Ronnie would never know anything about what happened between her and Jack.

Stacey Slater flung her blonde hair out of her eyes, as she arranged the clothes on the stall. It used to blonde, anyway. It was now, a dirty brown blonde colour but Stacey wasn't bothered about how dirty her hair looked. As she handed a customer a top, Stacey's thoughts kept drifting to Danielle. Stacey still missed her best mate terribly and often cried herself to sleep at night. Recently, Stacey had been dreaming about Danielle a lot, but she didn't know why. " Oi, Stacey!" Stacey stopped thinking and looked at Mo, who was grinning from ear to ear. " What is it, nan?" Stacey asked impatiently. " I've found a good way for us to earn some quick cash" Mo said excitedly holding up a plastic bag. "Yeah, and what's in that?" Stacey asked. Mo smirked and put her hand in the bag, pulling out huge, heavy gold hoop earrings. " They're worth a fortune!" Mo looked like the cat that got the cream. " Real gold, they are. Think of the cash we'd be rolling in Stace" " Where did you find em?" Stacey asked suspiciously. Mo lowered her voice. " Brenda left em here the last time she visited Charlie" " Well won't she know they're missing?" Stacey frowned. " No, I'll get her another pair" Mo shrugged. " Listen girl, how about we charge fifty quid for em. " I don't know, nan, do what you want" Stacey said. Mo reached into the bag again and produced a pear necklace. " Look what else I found. Took it to the jewellers's. Worth a fortune. Think of the cash we'd earn, Stace" Stacey wasn't listening to Mo. She was looking across at the deprivation poster. Something about those eyes, reminded her so much of Danielle…

**CHAPTER 3.**

Jack gently opened the door to the sitting room and saw Ronnie sitting on the sofa, staring at him grimly. " How's Amy?" she asked curtly. " She's fine" Jack said. " Look Ron, I'm so sorry for saying that earlier, I forget…" " Forget what?" Ronnie snapped. " Forget that I had a daughter, forgot that I had a beautiful, baby girl who would still be here if I wasn't so cruel and pushed her away!" Ronnie's eyes misted over as she thought about Danielle. She had been trying to bottle up her emotions for so long, pretend that all this heartbreak hadn't happened but she couldn't. Her baby was gone. " I lost my baby Jack, I lost my little girl" Ronnie said tearfully, then without warning, she started to cry. She put her head in her hands as her body shook with sobs. " Hey" Jack said softly and sat down beside his girlfriend. He put his arms around Ronnie, as she clung to him and grieved for the baby she had been torn apart from.

That night another dream haunted Ronnie.

_Ronnie could see Danielle up ahead. Her baby. Ronnie ran as fast as she could to catch up with her daughter. " Danielle!" she cried. Danielle kept walking, ignoring her mother's cries. " Danielle!" Ronnie cried frantically. Finally, Danielle turned around and Ronnie could see all the hurt in her little girl's eyes. "Baby!" she whispered tearfully. She could see Danielle's bright blue eyes gaze at her for several seconds, as if she could not believe her dream of Ronnie saying those words were finally coming true. Ronnie looked at her tearfully and smiled, willing for the little girl, she had longed for, for so long to rush towards her, so Ronnie could take in her arms and stroke her hair and never let go of her. She saw her daughter's face light up with delight and happiness and Ronnie was smiling more as Danielle came towards her smiling. Ronnie had never felt so happy as her dream of being reunited with her little girl was coming true. Ronnie's heart started to beat fast as she saw Janine Butcher's car zooming straight towards Danielle. She wanted to scream, wanted to run as fast as she could towards her little girl, wrap her arms around and pull her to safety. But she couldn't move. She was frozen in shock. She saw Danielle looking at her worried. She swivelled around, but it was too late as Janine zoomed straight into sending her roughly up onto's the car bonnet. It was only as Danielle was on the car that Ronnie finally managed to find her voice and scream hysterically as she watched her little girl's body landing on the cold concrete. Sobbing, she rushed towards Danielle, sobbing as she held onto her and stroked her cheeks, wanting to protect her and willing her baby to pull through. Even though, she talked to Danielle, Ronnie couldn't keep the fright out of her voice. But as she turned to scream at Janine and looked down at her daughter, her heart skipped a beat as she frantically and desperately tried to wake up her daughter. " Danielle!" she cried teatfully. There was no response. " Danielle!" Ronnie sobbed. She looked towards Roxy, Stacey and Janine, her eyes swimming with tears. " She's dead!" she sobbed hysterically, as she clutched Danielle" " She's dead!" She could see Roxy look at her in shock, Janine start to cry and Stacey's eyes brimming with tears. Ronnie turned back to her daughter, blocking out everyone else. " I'm sorry!" she sobbed heartbreakingly, as she clutched Danielle's hand and knelt her head on her daughter's chest. Suddenly, all the emotions came rushing out of Ronnie, as it sank in that she had lost her little girl. She became overcome with grief and sobbed hysterically as she felt all the warmath slipping out of her daughter. She clutched her daughter's body and sobbed. When Roxy walked towards her and tried to comfort, Ronnie just sobbed harder. This was and her and her little girl, nobody else mattered. Then, as she clutched her little's girl body and held her hand, Ronnie began sobbing hysterically as it sank in her little girl had been taken from her, but this time she wasn't coming back. " Why didn't you save me mum. You saw the car. You could have saved me. I'm your little girl. Why didn't you save me?"_

Ronnie awoke to find tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked over at Jack. He had Amy, but what did she have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had Jack, sure but he could never fill the massive gap in her life that was left when her little girl died in her arms. She grabbed and pillow and sobbed into it quietly, not wanting to wake Jack. It was finally getting too much for her. These last 8 months, she had been trying to push Danielle out of her mind but she couldn't. Some little thing always reminded her of her little girl, whether it was the Deprivation poster, the locket. Even dark chocolate reminded her of her daughter. Ronnie looked over at Jack. She couldn't be caught up in her grief forever. She needed to move on with her life. She knew that eventually her and Jack would get married and have children of their own and Ronnie would finally have the one thing she wanted more than anything else - a baby. The thought of her and Jack having a proper little family unit filled Ronnie with a delicious feeling of anticipation, but as she snuggled into Jack Ronnie was adamant about one thing. She would never ever forget her little girl. She would never forget about Danielle.

**Plz tell me wat you think! xxx Will post nextr chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1.**

"_**Dad, please don't take my baby away from me!" Ronnie begged, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Archie looked at her solemnly as he cradled his grand daughter. " Your 14, Veronica" he said gently. " You're a child, you wouldn't be able to bring up this baby, the father turned his back on you two, you'd be a single mother, you wouldn't be able to bring her up, she'd only end up resenting you" " Please, don't take my Amy away!" Ronnie sobbed. Archie took one last glance at Ronnie then at Amy. **_

" _**Say goodbye to your little girl Veronica" No!" Ronnie screamed, jumping out of her bed and rushing over to her father, clinging to her baby, desperate not to have her taken away. Archie shook Ronnie off so , that she landed in a heap on the floor.**_

" _**She'll go to a good home, V" Archie smiled gently at his daughter, then walked out of the room, just as Amy started to wail for her mother. The door shut. **_

" _**No, baby!" Ronnie sobbed hysterically. Her little girl was gone,strongly she could have stopped her father, she should have, then her Amy would be here now. Ronnie collapsed on her bed, sobbing hysterically. "Amy!".**_

Ronnie sat up in bed with a start, sweat pouring down her forehead. She looked across at

Jack, who was snoring loudly. Ronnie lay back down on bed, breathing heavily. She looked across at Jack and snuggled into him, not taking note of the tiny tears that were spilling onto her pillow.

The next morning Ronnie went into the kitchen to hear Jack humming along to "Fairy tale of New York" Ronnie stared at him and smiled. She could smell bacon cooking. She snuck up on Jack and snaked her arms around his waist. " what's cooking?" she grinned. Jack turned around and kissed her. " Just a fry up, thought I'd treat you my fiancee to be" he smiled. (Ronnie and Jack were getting married on Valentine's day 2010). Ronnie smiled sly and put her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him. " I have a way of making it up to you" she said suggestively, tugging suggestively on the collar of Jack's shirt. Jack's body tensed and he hesitated. " What's wrong?" Ronnie asked, massaging his shoulders. Jack sighed. " Ron, look, your not, we're not ready to have a baby. I know that with everything that's happened lately, I understand, why you won't a baby, but it's too soon. " Jack" Ronnie's face grew serious and she stroked his cheek. " If you want for us to have a baby, until after we get married, that's fine" she smiled. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. " I was thinking" Ronnie began playfully". " That we could get away for the 2 weeks of Christmas. You know, just you and me, nobody else. Jack hesitated. " Ron, it's not that simple, there's booking involved, where we're going to go and there's Amy." "Amy's got Roxy" Ronnie said firmly. " I'm sure she'll cope without you for 2 weeks. " Ron" Jack said softly. " She's my daughter, I'm her dad, I want to be with her on Christmas day." Ronnie pulled away from Jack. She tried to hide her annoyance and disappointment. Lately, all that seemed to matter to Jack was Amy. It broke Ronnie's heart to know that Jack had a baby with her sister, but not with her. Jack looked at Ronnie and ran his hand through her hair. " I promise, we'll go away for a whole 2 weeks after Christmas" he promised. Ronnie beamed. "ok" she said gently, as Jack hugged her in a warm embrace.

Roxy grinned as she handed a customer a pint. Just then, Ronnie and Jack walked in laughing and smiling. Roxy felt a twinge of jealously in the pit of her stomach. She really wanted to be happy for Ronnie, after all the heartbreak her sister had been through, but she was starting to wish that Jack was laughing and joking with her instead of her sister. She plastered a smile on her face as Ronnie and Jack made their way over to her. " What can I get you two love birds?" she asked in a bubbly tone. " Just a lemonade" Ronnie grinned. Jack looked at her. " What?" Ronnie said in a defensive tone. " Have some champagne" Jack coaxed. Roxy drummed her nails on the counter. " Take all day, Ron" she rolled her eyes and grinned. " Ok, Rox, just get me a champagne" Ronnie beamed. "Same" Jack said. Roxy heard Amy wailing. She looked over at Aunty Peggy. " Aunty Peg, can you get Ron and Jack some bubbly? I've got to check on Amy" " Of course, darling" Peggy beamed. Roxy headed upstairs and into Amy's room. She lifted her daughter out of her cot. " Hello darling" she cooed as she cradled her Amy wouldn't stop crying. " Princess what's wrong?" Roxy asked gently as she rocked her daughter back and forth. Amy was still crying. " Will I get Daddy?" Roxy smiled. She went downstairs with Amy. " Jack" she said. " Ames won't stop crying, think she wants her Dada" Jack left Ronnie and lifted Amy up and tickled her gently. " No wonder, you want your Dad, Amy, I bet Roxy's a right nuisance" " Oi!" Roxy laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. Ronnie's face darkened. The 3 of them looked just like a proper little family unit. She downed her champagne. " I've got to go" she said to Peggy. She quickly slipped out the door, so Ronnie and Jack wouldn't see her leaving. Jack turned around. " Where's Ron" he asked Peggy. " She said she had to leave" Peggy explained. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I have customers to serve" Jack handed Amy back to Roxy. " Have to go. Bye Ames" He planted a kiss on his daughter's cheek and raced out the door. He caught up with Ronnie just outside the Vic. " Ron!" he shouted. Ronnie walked briskly on. Jack ran up to her and tugged on her arm. Ronnie, turned to face him, her face angry. " What's wrong?" Jack asked. " What's wrong!" Ronnie cried. " Don't play games Jack, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. " I don't!" Jack said dumbfounded. " Ron," he grabbed her arm, but Ronnie yanked it away. " Let go of me!" she cried. "What have I done, Ronnie?!" Jack was starting to get annoyed now. " Amy!" Ronnie exclaimed. " What about Amy?" Jack asked. " It's all Amy this, Amy that!" Ronnie said in annoyance. When Roxy tells you something about Amy, you rush to her straight away! We were supposed to be going away at Christmas but you cancelled. And why was that? Because of Amy! Sometimes I feel, I don't even exist, Amy is taking up your life Jack!" " You know that' not true Ron" Jack tried to kiss Ronnie, but she flinched and turned away. Jack was getting angry now. " She's my daughter, Ronnie, I have to be there for her, if you had a child you'd understand that….." He trailed away. Ronnie looked at him, an expression of anger and hurt on her face. " Ron, I'm sorry" Jack ran his hands through his hair. " Ron, I forget I didn't mean to.." He grabbed Ronnie's arm again. " Stay away from me!" Ronnie snapped, her eyes blazing with anger. "Ron" Jack began. " Just stay away from me and go back to your precious daughter!" Ronnie's voice wavered as she ran away from Jack as fast as she could. When he was out of sight, Ronnie put her head in her hands and wept bitterly.

**CHAPTER ****2**

Jack opened the door of the Vic. Roxy saw his glum face and went over to him. " What happened, is Ron okay?" Jack sighed and explained what happened, leaving out the bit about him. " I never meant to hurt her Rox" he sighed. " Don't worry" Roxy patted his arm sympathetically. " Ron's a good person, you'll have made up by tonight and be acting like 2 teenagers in love" Jack grinned at her wryly/. " I don't think Ron's really into that soppy stuff and neither am I" " That's why your so suited", Roxy said quietly. Jack grinned. " Yeah, all the same I think I'll stay here for a while" Jack said. "Roxy went behind the bar. "What can I get you?" " A glass of wine, a strong glass of wine" Jack sighed. Roxy took out the bottle of champagne from the press and poured out a generous amount and handed it to Jack. Jack took it gratefully. Roxy grabbed another glass and poured herself a glass. Jack downed his in 2 gulps. " A refill, taa. Roxy looked around. " Look Jack, why don't we go into the living room, we're getting strange looks". "Fine by me" Jack grinned and grabbed the bottle of wine and headed upstairs followed by Roxy.

Roxy rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She didn't remember going to bed… She looked across at the person snuggled under the covers. " Jack!" Roxy cried frantically. _How could I have done this! How could we have done this to Ronnie! _Jack woke up. He looked across at Roxy's pale and frightened face and at the empty bottle of wine lying on the floor. His face grew as white as a sheet. " Oh my God!" he groaned, sitting up straight. All colour had gone from his face and it was a white as snow. How could he have done this to Ronnie, the love of his life, the one girl that meant everything to him, he had betrayed in the worst possible way. He moaned and put his face in his hands. He looked across at Roxy, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. " How could we have been so stupid!" she screamed frantically. What is Ronnie going to do Jack? I've already lost her once. I can't go through losing her again! Jack sighed and put his arm around Roxy. " It'll be ok" he reassured her softly, though he was feeling desperate and guilty inside. " No, it won't!" Roxy sobbed. " Ron will find out, Jack. She always does. I never meant for this to happen. I don't deserve her. She's always been so good to me and this is how I repay her!" " You think, I don't care about Ron, too!" Jack exclaimed desperately. " I love her, Rox, I don't what I'd do if I'd lost her all over again. Look, we keep this between ourselves, ok? Ron need never know, there's too much at risk, she'll never know what happened" " And what about your wedding, eh?" Roxy's voice was broken with tears. " How can you say them vows to Ron, after what we've done, Jack" " Rox, I love Ronnie, she's the love of my life, this was a stupid mistake, alright. What do you think will happen if you tell Ronnie eh? She'll hate both our guts, she's been through enough and I can't put Ron through any more heartache. Roxy looked at Jack, her eyes swimming with tears. " Jack" she whispered fearfully. " What if you've got me pregnant?" Roxy watched in fear as for the second time, Jack's face turned to chalk. " We didn't use any protection" Roxy said, her voice wavering. Jack sat up in bed, grabbed his clothes and got dressed quickly. " Rox, you have go and get the morning after pill now!" he hissed. Roxy was feeling in no fit state to go to a chemist. She was an emotional wreck and it took all of her energy not to break down crying. "Ok" she croaked. Jack went downstairs. Roxy sighed and got dressed and went downstairs. When she got down she realized Jack had gone. She tried to remain composed. " Aunty Peg" she said to Peggy. " I'm just going to pop to the grocery, yeah? I won't be long" " Of course darling, take as long as you need" Peggy beamed. Roxy managed a smile and went out the door. She was just about to go into Patrick's shop when she heard Jack's voice. " Ta Patrick" Jack almost straight into Roxy as he came out. " I said I was getting it"Roxy hissed. " Look, Rox, just take this, alright?" Jack said, handing a plastic bag to Roxy." It's in there" he said. " Take it tomorrow morning. I'm going back to Ron and see if we can sort things out. " Have you no conscience Jack!" Roxy snapped. " I can' face Ron, knowing that I've betrayed her!" " We can't tell her, Rox, then I'd lose her forever" Jack said softly. " Look, this was the biggest mistake of my life, and of your life too, Ron need never know, it would destroy her" " Ok" Roxy said quietly. " I won't tell Ron, but I'm not doing this for you Jack. I'm doing it for her. If Ron found out about this it'd break her and I can't lose her again" Then, turning away from Jack, Roxy strode down the square, with as much poise as she could muster, clutching the bag that contained the pill protectively. Ronnie wasn't going to find out, not now, not ever. Roxy loved Ronnie too much to tell her sister. Ronnie would never know anything about what happened between her and Jack.

Stacey Slater flung her blonde hair out of her eyes, as she arranged the clothes on the stall. It used to blonde, anyway. It was now, a dirty brown blonde colour but Stacey wasn't bothered about how dirty her hair looked. As she handed a customer a top, Stacey's thoughts kept drifting to Danielle. Stacey still missed her best mate terribly and often cried herself to sleep at night. Recently, Stacey had been dreaming about Danielle a lot, but she didn't know why. " Oi, Stacey!" Stacey stopped thinking and looked at Mo, who was grinning from ear to ear. " What is it, nan?" Stacey asked impatiently. " I've found a good way for us to earn some quick cash" Mo said excitedly holding up a plastic bag. "Yeah, and what's in that?" Stacey asked. Mo smirked and put her hand in the bag, pulling out huge, heavy gold hoop earrings. " They're worth a fortune!" Mo looked like the cat that got the cream. " Real gold, they are. Think of the cash we'd be rolling in Stace" " Where did you find em?" Stacey asked suspiciously. Mo lowered her voice. " Brenda left em here the last time she visited Charlie" " Well won't she know they're missing?" Stacey frowned. " No, I'll get her another pair" Mo shrugged. " Listen girl, how about we charge fifty quid for em. " I don't know, nan, do what you want" Stacey said. Mo reached into the bag again and produced a pear necklace. " Look what else I found. Took it to the jewellers's. Worth a fortune. Think of the cash we'd earn, Stace" Stacey wasn't listening to Mo. She was looking across at the deprivation poster. Something about those eyes, reminded her so much of Danielle…

**CHAPTER 3.**

Jack gently opened the door to the sitting room and saw Ronnie sitting on the sofa, staring at him grimly. " How's Amy?" she asked curtly. " She's fine" Jack said. " Look Ron, I'm so sorry for saying that earlier, I forget…" " Forget what?" Ronnie snapped. " Forget that I had a daughter, forgot that I had a beautiful, baby girl who would still be here if I wasn't so cruel and pushed her away!" Ronnie's eyes misted over as she thought about Danielle. She had been trying to bottle up her emotions for so long, pretend that all this heartbreak hadn't happened but she couldn't. Her baby was gone. " I lost my baby Jack, I lost my little girl" Ronnie said tearfully, then without warning, she started to cry. She put her head in her hands as her body shook with sobs. " Hey" Jack said softly and sat down beside his girlfriend. He put his arms around Ronnie, as she clung to him and grieved for the baby she had been torn apart from.

That night another dream haunted Ronnie.

_Ronnie could see Danielle up ahead. Her baby. Ronnie ran as fast as she could to catch up with her daughter. " Danielle!" she cried. Danielle kept walking, ignoring her mother's cries. " Danielle!" Ronnie cried frantically. Finally, Danielle turned around and Ronnie could see all the hurt in her little girl's eyes. "Baby!" she whispered tearfully. She could see Danielle's bright blue eyes gaze at her for several seconds, as if she could not believe her dream of Ronnie saying those words were finally coming true. Ronnie looked at her tearfully and smiled, willing for the little girl, she had longed for, for so long to rush towards her, so Ronnie could take in her arms and stroke her hair and never let go of her. She saw her daughter's face light up with delight and happiness and Ronnie was smiling more as Danielle came towards her smiling. Ronnie had never felt so happy as her dream of being reunited with her little girl was coming true. Ronnie's heart started to beat fast as she saw Janine Butcher's car zooming straight towards Danielle. She wanted to scream, wanted to run as fast as she could towards her little girl, wrap her arms around and pull her to safety. But she couldn't move. She was frozen in shock. She saw Danielle looking at her worried. She swivelled around, but it was too late as Janine zoomed straight into sending her roughly up onto's the car bonnet. It was only as Danielle was on the car that Ronnie finally managed to find her voice and scream hysterically as she watched her little girl's body landing on the cold concrete. Sobbing, she rushed towards Danielle, sobbing as she held onto her and stroked her cheeks, wanting to protect her and willing her baby to pull through. Even though, she talked to Danielle, Ronnie couldn't keep the fright out of her voice. But as she turned to scream at Janine and looked down at her daughter, her heart skipped a beat as she frantically and desperately tried to wake up her daughter. " Danielle!" she cried teatfully. There was no response. " Danielle!" Ronnie sobbed. She looked towards Roxy, Stacey and Janine, her eyes swimming with tears. " She's dead!" she sobbed hysterically, as she clutched Danielle" " She's dead!" She could see Roxy look at her in shock, Janine start to cry and Stacey's eyes brimming with tears. Ronnie turned back to her daughter, blocking out everyone else. " I'm sorry!" she sobbed heartbreakingly, as she clutched Danielle's hand and knelt her head on her daughter's chest. Suddenly, all the emotions came rushing out of Ronnie, as it sank in that she had lost her little girl. She became overcome with grief and sobbed hysterically as she felt all the warmath slipping out of her daughter. She clutched her daughter's body and sobbed. When Roxy walked towards her and tried to comfort, Ronnie just sobbed harder. This was and her and her little girl, nobody else mattered. Then, as she clutched her little's girl body and held her hand, Ronnie began sobbing hysterically as it sank in her little girl had been taken from her, but this time she wasn't coming back. " Why didn't you save me mum. You saw the car. You could have saved me. I'm your little girl. Why didn't you save me?"_

Ronnie awoke to find tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked over at Jack. He had Amy, but what did she have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had Jack, sure but he could never fill the massive gap in her life that was left when her little girl died in her arms. She grabbed and pillow and sobbed into it quietly, not wanting to wake Jack. It was finally getting too much for her. These last 8 months, she had been trying to push Danielle out of her mind but she couldn't. Some little thing always reminded her of her little girl, whether it was the Deprivation poster, the locket. Even dark chocolate reminded her of her daughter. Ronnie looked over at Jack. She couldn't be caught up in her grief forever. She needed to move on with her life. She knew that eventually her and Jack would get married and have children of their own and Ronnie would finally have the one thing she wanted more than anything else - a baby. The thought of her and Jack having a proper little family unit filled Ronnie with a delicious feeling of anticipation, but as she snuggled into Jack Ronnie was adamant about one thing. She would never ever forget her little girl. She would never forget about Danielle.

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning as Jack woke up, he glanced across at Ronnie. Her long, sunny blonde hair was strewn across the pillow and her mouth was slightly open as she snored gently. Jack looked across at her and brushed her hair back from her face. _How could I be so stupid? _he thought as he stroked Ronnie's cheek. As he looked at Ronnie, he realized how lucky he was to have won back the woman of his dreams and his soul mate. Ronnie was everything Jack ever wanted in a woman. She was beautiful, feisty and had a sense of mystery about her. Jack leaned over his finacee and awoke by convering her neck and shoulders in kisses. Ronnie awoke and giggled as she felt Jack's lips on her neck. " what a nice wake up call" she said cheekily as she flung her arms around Jack's neck and covered his tanned face in kisses. " How about breakfast in bed?" Jack offered as he traced a love heart on Ronnie's cheek. " Great" Ronnie murmered between kisses. " How does French toast, sausages, bacon and coffee sound?" Jack asked. " Perfect" Ronnie purred, kissing Jack on firmly on the lips. "Great!" Jack said cheerfully, hopping out of bed. " Hey!" Ronnie protested. Jack turned towards her and smiled. " What?" he asked, though he knew what was coming. " Aren't we going to take from where we left off?" she asked in a low voice. Jack grinned. " After breakfast, Ron, then you can have me all day" Ronnie smiled. " Good" Ronnie felt on top of the world as Jack went out to the kitchen. As she snuggled deep down into the covers, she heard Jack's phone beep with a text. She sat up in bed and grabbed the phone. Jack probably forgot to turn it off last night. She contemplated whether she should open the message. Curiousity got the better of her and she opened the message: Please cum ova to the Vic A.S.A.P. Roxy. X Ronnie felt a pang of jealousy well up inside her and her face tuned hard. She knew there was nothing going on with Roxy and Jack, but still. Her eyes were glued to the X. It was just a kiss sign but still… Jack had been spending far too much time with Roxy and Amy for her liking. Looking towards the bedroom door to make sure Jack wasn't coming Ronnie pressed the delete button and smiled as the message popped up : Message deleted. If it was anything urgent Roxy could always call, Ronnie reassured herself. " Here we go!" Ronnie looked up and grinned as she saw Jack coming in with tray containing a plate of toast and two cups of tea. He handed the tray to Ronnie as he got into bed. Ronnie smiled and kissed him. She placed the tray on her lap. " I even did your toast the way you like it" Jack said as he put his arm around Ronnie. " Slightly burnt and well buttered. I know you go ballistic when it's soggy". " Aw" Ronnie teased as she bit into her slice of toast. " You do know me so well. So, to thank you for this", Ronnie placed her hand on Jack's muscular, tanned chest, " I'll make it up to you" As she lifted her head up to kiss him, Jack pulled away. " Urgh, Ron!" he pretended to gag. " What's wrong?" Ronnie protested. " Your breath stinks!" Jack made an exaggerated face. " It does not!" Ronnie giggled in spite of herself. " Trust me" Jack squeezed his nose. Ronnie leaned over him and Jack pretended to faint. " Well, if my breath stinks, yours must too" she said firmly. " Well, I ain't had a bite to eat and judging by the side effects I won't be having a bite, either. Ronnie punched him playfully in the arm. She grabbed a slice of toast and held it to Jack's nose. " Doesn't it smell, lovely?" she smiled. Jack looked at her. "Well, alright maybe one bite" he said wryly. Ronnie smiled as Jack took a bite of the toast. " Now, will you kiss me?" Ronnie asked in her best persuading voice. Jack swallowed his toast. " Hmm" he pretended to muse. He placed the tray on the floor and grabbed Ronnie. " Your on!" he cried as he tickled her. " Jack stop" Ronnie laughed. " I'll hit you if you dare tickle me again" " You can't put on your ice queen mask when your with me Ron. I know you" Jack said. Although he was tickling and teasing her she knew when Jack said he could see right through Ronnie's bravado, Ronnie knew he was being serious". As Jack covered her face in kisses, his phone started to buzz. Ronnie heard it. She picked it up. The caller id read: Roxy. She pressed the off button and smiled as she turned her attention to Jack, not noticing that the phone had slid onto the floor and was ringing again.

Roxy sighed impatiently as she snapped her phone shut. Why wasn't Jack answering any of her calls or texts? She had took the morning after pill at 8:00am that morning so she wasn't afraid about getting pregnant. Her guilt over betraying Ronnie was tearing her up, she needed to talk to Jack, he would know what to do.

She hurried downstairs. She desperately needed to find Jack. Just as she was going out the door she spotted Jack walking towards the shop. " Jack!" she called, rushing over to him. A worried frown crossed Jack's face. " Did you take the pill?" he asked. " Yes" Roxy said softly. Jack breathed a sigh of releif. "Great. Listen Rox, I have to get some food. I'm cooking dinner for Ron tonight. " I have to tell her Jack!" Roxy burst out. Jack stopped in his tracks. "What!?" He grabbed Roxy's shoulders. " Roxy, if you tell we both lose. I lose the love of my life and you lose your sister." " The guilt is killing me Jack" Roxy said, on the verge of tears. Lately, she was having a very hard time sleeping. The guilt over betraying her sister was tearing her up. It was relief to hear Amy's wails. At least that took her mind off her and Jack. " Look, I can't hurt Ron, just promise me you won't tell her!" Roxy saw fear cross Jack's face. "Ok" she said softly. Jack squeezed her shoulders gently and dashed past her into the shop. Roxy sighed and fought back tears. Ronnie didn't deserve a sister like her. She was so selfish and self centred. Roxy was adamant that her sister would never know. She had been through enough all ready and it would tip her over the edge. But deep down inside, Roxy wondered how long she could keep this terrible burden a secret.

Ronnie's face darkened and she felt a knot of jealously in the pit of her stomach and she watched the exchange with Jack and Roxy. There was nothing going on, she told herself. After Roxy and Jack had gone, she straightened her shoulders and strode confidently towards the tube. She went up to the man at the counter. " Can I help you miss?" he asked pleasantly. "Telford, please" Ronnie said. After she had paid she slowly walked up the stairs. Seeing Jack, Roxy and Amy together made her really miss her little girl. She needed to visit her grave, talk to one person who she loved more than anyone else in the world. And that was her Amy, Danielle, her little girl.

**Hi I know Danielle hasn't been brought into it yet but I wanted to explore Ronnie's feelings and the ups and downs of her and Jack's relationship first. I will introduce Danielle in a few or more chapters. Thanks for all your reviews so far. I really appreciate it. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was a week from Christmas. All the residents of Albert Square were bustling about, buying Christmas decorations and presents. Everyone was looking forward to the festive occasion with the exception of 3 people. Ronnie, Stacey and Roxy. Roxy just couldn't get her and Jack's affair out of her mind, guilt was consuming her, try as she might to put it out of her mind, she just couldn't avoid their terrible secret. For Stacey, Christmas would never be the same again without Danielle. Last Christmas Danielle and Stacey had exchanged presents and Stacey remembered the look of delight on Danielle's face when she excitedly opened her present to reveal a chain. It wasn't what Stacey would have wanted for a gift herself but she knew her best mate inside out and she was secretly thrilled Danielle had loved her gift_

_. Stacey had been also thrilled when Danielle gave her some black hot pants, jewellery and makeup. Danielle knew Stacey perfectly and had known Stacey would loved the gift. Stacey tried not to think about Christmas time this year. It wouldn't be the same without Danielle. Nothing ever was. That was part of the reason she had dyed her hair blonde. A tribute to Danielle. So she wouldn't forget her. This year, Stacey couldn't bear the thought of . She supposed she would have no choice but to eat dinner with the Slater's and buy presents for each of them but Christmas shopping just wasn't the same without Danielle. The previous year, Danielle and Stacey had gone shopping on Christmas Eve. Stacey had left it late to buy presents for all her family and Danielle had helped her chose them. This year was different. This year, Stacey would be going Christmas shopping Danielle but would be not be with her. She would have to chose the presents all by herself. Christmas_

_As much as Ronnie loved Jack, her Christmas wouldn't be the same. She couldn't stop thinking that if only that car didn't come when it did, then her little girl would be here with her. They'd possibly be living in Ronnie's flat and on Christmas Eve they'd be hanging up the decorations together. Then after exchanging gifts they'd probably watch Charlie and the Chocolate factory or whatever was on tele and share of box of Dairy milk Cadbury milk tray chocolates and head over , to the Vic for the Christmas dinner later on. Ronnie couldn't stop thinking how Christmas would have been different and how she would have been so much happier if her Amy was alive._

_"Morning" Jack said as Ronnie walked out into the Kitchen. They kissed and he handed her a mug of coffee. "This time next year we'll be married" she smiled, as she took a sip of her coffee. Jack grinned. " This time next year, we won't even be living here" he said. Ronnie stopped drinking her coffee. " What?" she didn't think she heard correctly. " C'mon Ron, you don't expect to live in Walford forever", Jack said as he took a bite of his toast. " There aint much in Walford to be honest, is there?" What was here? Ronnie asked herself. Apart from her family, reminders of her little girl was here. The poster, the stall, Danielle had lived here and it was here that she had.... Ronnie couldn't bear to think about the moment when she felt her little girl's life slipping away bit by bit. Ronnie knew she couldn't stay in Walford forever. It wasn't possible. Everywhere she turned she was faced with sad reminders of Danielle and she was still feeling unstable after her daughter's tragic death, so she really needed her family around her._

_But she couldn't say that to Jack. She took another bite of her toast and plastered on a big smile. " Yeah, it would be nice to find a house" she lied. Jack beamed at her. "I'd knew you'd like it Ron. " So, whereabouts will we move to?" Ronnie asked. "Telford, Yorkshire, middle of London?" " Telford"? Jack frowned slightly. " I. "Too quite, Ron" "I was thinking London. "That way I could pop down to see Amy every week." " Sounds great" Ronnie smiled. Jack grinned. " So, I was thinking I could surf the net, find a good bargain." He took a gulp of his coffee. Ronnie smiled "I'd love to get a place of our own, don't get me wrong but this flat is really nice too". She reached across the table and grabbed Jack's hand. " And this flat holds so many good memories for us" she said softly. Jack looked at her, his ice blue eyes staring at her intensely. He had a feeling Ronnie didn't want to move, that she wanted to stay close to her family And if Ronnie didn't want to move, they would stay put. she had been through enough and after what had happened between him and Roxy, Jack wanted to do what was right by Ronnie. " Your right" he smiled. He leaned over the table and kissed Ronnnie, brushing her hair back from her face. He pulled away and set his mug on the table. " Right, I got a business meeting at R&R, I'll see you in a bit" " Yeah, go on" Ronnie smiled. After Jack had gone out the door, Ronnie stood up. She decided to do her Christmas shopping today. There was a lot of presents to get. After Ronnie had dressed, she hurried out the front door and walked briskly to the tube. She decided to go to London to do her shopping._

_She had a good idea already what she getting Jack. A Rolex watch and Roxy was raving on about a juicy couture bag. Peggy had been hinting about some new earrings, Ben wanted a play station 2 game and Phil wanted a new shirt and socks and Sam... Ronnie hadn't known her cousin for long but she knew Sam liked expensive things, such as designer handbags and Karen Macdonald dresses. Ronnie walked up to the woman at the tube station. After paying and getting on the tube she sat down. She noticed a bundle of magazines near her. She picked up "OK!" and flicked through it. She put it down again and smiled. She wondered what Jack would get her. She didn't doubt his taste. Jack always knew what Ronnie wanted. _

_Samantha Mitchell examined her nails, not noticing Charlie Slater was in front of her. Charlie cleared his throat. " Excuse me love" Sam looked up from examining her nails. A look of surprise crossed her face. " Oh, sorry Charlie!" she said. She grinned. " What is you want?" " Just a beer please, love" Charlie said. Sam grinned. "Coming right up!" After giving Charlie his drink, she noticed Christian leaning guzzling down a glass of vodka. She took some lip gloss out of her jeans pocket and slicked some on. She walked over to him and leaned on the counter and lowered her eyelashes seductively. "Hey there" she smiled. Christian looked at her and grinned. "I've seen you around here, before" Sam said. She held out her hand. " I don't think I've ever introduced myself. " My name's Samantha Mitchell" " Aw, your Roxy's cousin" Christian smiled. " Oh, do you know Rox?" Sam said in an interested voice. " Yes, darling, I know her very well indeed" Christian winked at Sam. " Now if you'll excuse me. I must dash, I've got to go and get Christmas shopping. Sam was gob smacked._

_Roxy had Christian?! She never even told her! " He must have thought I was some tramp or summit trying to steal me cuz's boyfriend, she thought. Just then Roxy came downstairs. " Rox!" Sam exclaimed. She grabbed her cousin's arm. "What's up with you?" Roxy asked in amusement. " I can't believe you never told me!" Sam cried. " Told you what?" Roxy asked, puzzled. "About you and Christian!" Sam exclaimed. " What about me and Christian?" Roxy said. " How did you manage to pull him!" Sam asked. " He is about the fittest bloke here? How come you never told me you two were an item, eh? Roxy looked at Sam's serious face and burst out laughing. " You think me and Christian are-" She broke off and started laughing again. " What's so funny?" Sam demanded. "Christian is gay!" Roxy explained and burst out laughing again when she saw the shocked expression on Sam's face. " He is not!" she gasped. "But his clothes, they look so, so" " You would normally only see a straight man wearing the clothes Christian has?" Roxy grinned. " Well, yeah" Sam agreed. " He's been taking fashion advice from Van Gok and me" Roxy smiled. " Sorry babe, but he's off limits for both of us. And don't even think about trying to convince him otherwise. He's gay." And without waiting for her cousin's response, Roxy grinned and brushed past her._

_Sam sighed. How come any man she was remotely interested in was always off limits? She scanned the customers for any signs of a fit bloke with some beef on him. Any fit blokes seemed to have girlfriends with them. She turned her attention back to drumming her manicured nails on the counter. She loved her family and would do anything for them, but sometimes working in the Vic was just one word : BORING. Ideally, Sam would have loved to work at R&R. It was more glamorous and it was a club, meaning she had more of a chance of pulling. _

_Ronnie walked into the baby clothes department of the clothes store. She saw a baby pink baby. She fingered it and smiled. She imagined her and Jack's own little girl wearing that. She would look adorable. Without thinking she grabbed the baby grow and went up to the counter. After she had paid, she swung the bag, that had the baby grow in it happily. She decided not to let Jack know she had bought it. If he found it, she could always say it was for Amy. But Ronnie didn't want to give it to Amy. She wanted to give it to her baby. :_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_"Rox!" Jack shouted as he saw Roxy outside the Vic, Roxy frowned as Jack rushed up to her. "What?" she asked." You ain't told Ron anything yet have you?" "Honestly Jack!" Roxy scowled. For someone that's meant to be smart, you ain't half dim sometimes!" Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Listen, me and Ron ain't talked much about the wedding. I was wondering if you could help me organize things, You know, the reception and stuff?" "Do you honestly think I am working with you after what's happened!" Roxy hissed. "Rox, I stay awake at night, I can't sleep because of guilt!" Jack cried. "Please, just help me organize things. Ron's going to suspect something if we act strangely around each other!" Roxy sighed. "Alright, but I'm doing this for Ronnie. Not for you. "Thanks" Jack smiled. "I was thinking I could take Amy to the park today, take her off your hands for a few hours" Roxy smiled. "Well, alright, but bring her back before 6. As Jack went inside the Vic, Roxy put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. She wondered how long she could keep this terrible secret before it spilled out and destroyed Ronnie completely. Ronnie would never find out! Never, would her sister know what happened that night. Roxy would not put Ronnie through all that pain and hurt again. She would never know..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sooo sorry I haven't posted chapters in months. Completely forget!!!! Weel, a lot has happened since I posted my last chapter. Archie is going to be murdered on Christmas Day in Eastenders. Hmm? Interesting… Well, I've had a think about it and haven't decided yet whether I should kill off Archie in my fan fic. I think for the sake of this story and for the plot to work, I was thinking of leaving Archie in it. But have not decided yet, so you'll have to wait and see ;) I have posted lots of chapters now, including Danielle's return chapter and lots more. PLEASE BE PATIENT AND DON'T SKIP THE CHAPTERS AS IT WILL RUIN THE STORY FOR YOU. Of course, if you guys want to skip, feel free to, it's just I think you will enjoy the story more if you don't skip. Please tell me what you think of this fan-fac so far. It's my first proper one and I would really appreciate some feedback =) xxxxxxxx

**"Look, Ian all I'm saying is, it wouldn't hurt to buy some expensive presents this year!" Jane tried to reason with her husband. It was Christmas Eve and Ian had told Jane there would no expensive gifts in the Beale household this year." Love, what if the cafe burns down again, eh?! We'd be broke. Look love, I'll get the kids some DVD's or chocolates or summit. Just to keep them happy. "I know for a fact Lucy wants a ghd, Peter want some ps2 game and Bobby wants a Batman and Superman costume" "Are you kidding!" Ian cried. He laughed. "Love, look, I'll get a DVD and we can have some chocolates, eh, we don't need presents!" "You are unbelievable Ian Beale!" Jane scoffed and sauntered out of the cafe slamming the door behind her. "What did I say!?" Ian asked, bewildered. **

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**"Fairy Tale of New York" was playing as Ronnie hung up the decorations on the Christmas tree. "Boo!" Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ronnie screamed dropping the pink tinsel she had in her hands. "Jack!" she cried. "You almost gave me a heart attack. "I should hope not!" Jack teased**

**Stacey lay in her bed, curled up in a ball, tears brimming in her eyes. She was missing Danielle more than ever now. She looked at her phone. There was a picture of her and Danielle beaming at the camera, for the wallpaper. It was taken on a Saturday in August, not long after Danielle had arrived in Walford. She sat up slowly and wiped away her tears. She stood up and hurried downstairs to the sitting room, where she lay down on the coach, grabbed the remote and flicked onto the tele, not really paying attention to the screen, **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**That night it started to snow. The whole of Walford was like a blanket of snow. Delighted residents laughed and started throwing snowballs at each other. In the Vic, Peggy had gone to bed, complaining that she was tired and wanted to be up bright and early for the festive cheer tomorrow. Peggy had organized a Christmas dinner in the Vic for all the Mitchell's and Jack of Roxy had put Amy to put Amy to bed early and had gone outside, amused to see snow falling from the sky.**

**Ronnie and Jack looked down at all the happy commotion down from Ronnie's window. "All I want for Christmas was blaring outside at full blast. Jack wrapped his arms around Ronnie's waist and kissed her. "What do you say about joining em?" he asked, grinning. Ronnie grinned and kissed him, then leading him downstairs, gasped as Jack lifted her up. Ronnie flung her arms around Jack's neck. "Jack!" she laughed as Jack ran outside with Ronnie in his arms.**

**Unfortunately he slipped and they both fell to the ground, sprawled over each other, laughing hysterically. "Hey!" Ronnie exclaimed as she felt a snowball whack her in the head. She glanced around and her gaze landed on Roxy, looking perfectly innocent. "Rox!" she grinned, brushing snow out of her hair. She stood up and began to make a huge snowball. "No, Ron!" Roxy warned her sister. "You wouldn't!" "Oh, wouldn't I?!" Ronnie said, a glint in her eye and hurled the snowball at her younger sister and watching as it whacked Roxy in the leg. "You asked for it!" Roxy grinned and hurled another snowball at Ronnie. It missed her sister and pelted Jack in the arm. "Soz" she grinned.**

**"It's alright" Jack said wryly and hurled a snowball at Roxy, only for it to sail past her and whack Ian Beale, smack on the head. Ian frowned and rubbed his head."Oi!" he yelled indignantly, brushing the flakes of snow out of his hair. "Who threw that!?" Jack, Ronnie and Roxy all looked at him seriously. "You Mitchells!" he said in a fed up voice**

**"Christmas is a time for-" Ian was silenced by Jane, who landed a smacker on his lips. He looked bemused." What was that for?" "I got the kids their presents" Jane smiled. "Now, I want you to get me mine. Course, I'm sure if you got a very expensive present, I'd make it worth your while" Ian gulped and smiled confidently at his wife. "I've got it all sorted love" he smiled as he and Jane kissed again. "Damn, how on earth am I going to get a present on Christmas morning! he thought. Screams and laughter could be heard from faraway. **

**Stacey Slater walked along the square, hearing the screams of laughter, wishing that she could be as happy as those who were laughing. If Danielle was alive, then they'd be joining in the fun too, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. A tear slid down her cheek, but Stacey didn't bother to wipe it away. Suddenly she saw something that made her eyes widen. She was certain she saw a blonde head and Danielle immediately came to her mind. "Danielle!" she shouted into the silent night but nobody replied. Stacey thought she must have been hallucinating. She turned around and trudged dejectedly back to the Slaters**

**As a girl approached the Vic, her boots crunched in the snow, with every step she took. she sat on the bench and hugged her knees as she put her legs up on the bench. She shivered slightly, even though she was wearing her warmest coat. She breathed heavily, her sunny blonde hair with flakes of snow in it. She shivered as she looked directly up at Ronnie Mitchell's window. Her blue eyes gazed tearfully at the window, until her eyes were blinded by tears and she could look no more...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Danielle walked towards the tube, her eyes brimming with the tears. Words could not describe the hurt and pain she felt when her mother had pushed her out onto the cold, hard pavement and told her those, hurtful, painful words. They were whirling and whirling around in her brain and as much as she tried to stop them, all she could here was her mum's voice screaming at her and looking down at her, as if she would never want a daughter like her. The coldness, the spitefullness, the hate, the bitterness in her voice when she said "Who would want a daughter like you!"Danielle had looked up at Ronnie, as tears began to form in her eyes as the words pierced her heart and seemed to pin it to the ground. She could almost feel her heart breaking. The coldness and haterd in Ronnie's eyes was enough to convince Danielle, she would never be a part of her mum's life. It was what she had been deeply afraid of, when she came to Albert Square. Being rejected by her mum, the one person she loved more than anyone else._

_She had been rejected once when she was a baby and now she was being rejected again. After Ronnie had gone inside, only then did the tears flow as Danielle sobbed her heart out as the tears flowed down her face, releasing all the hurt, the devastation, the pain and the heartbreak she had been didn't know how long she sat there, until eventually she stood up, her face wet with tears. And even as she headed back to the Slater's, she felt like crying on the spot every time she recalled the words Ronnie had bitterly told her. Even as she told Stacey, her best friend, the one person who cared about her and who would never reject her, her voice wavered as tears brimmed in her eyes. It didn't seem real at the time, but now as she was saying out loud, what Ronnie had said to her, it seemed so, so real_

_. This had been her worst nightmare, getting rejected by Ronnie and now it was coming true. Stacey had tried to reassure her, but she was drunk. Danielle knew what she had to do. She had to get away, back to Telford, back to her father, the father that had loved her like she was his biological daughter. He would never reject her. She couldn't face seeing Ronnie every day, or she would end up bursting into tears, as the hateful words came back to haunt her. Ronnie had called her a pathetic little freak. Her Grandad, the man she thought she could trust had made out she was insane. Danielle didn't stand a chance of convincing any of the Mitchell's she was one of them._

_Ronnie would go insane if she saw her and would just call her hateful names and hurt her more than before. Danielle didn't pack a suitcase but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting out of Walford. She would keep in contact with Stacey,she was her best friend and always would be, and she would be enternally gratefully for the home the Slater's had provided her with. When Stacey was in the bathroom, Danielle quietly slipped out the door. She was still very upset, her eyes brimming with tears as the words began to ring in her ears. "Stay away from me, you pathetic, little freak! Who would want a daughter like you!?" "Danielle!" Danielle heard Ronnie's voice, the same voice that had called her those painful words. She kept on walking. She would always love her mother, but she had just hurt her too much, she had to get on the tube, before her mum said even more hurtful things to her._

_"Danielle!" There was something about the urgency, the tearfullness of Ronnie's voice, that made Danielle turn around. "Baby!" her mum whispered tearfully, her eyes brimming with tears. Danielle didn't think she had heard blue eyes gazed at Ronnie intently, hoping against hope, her dream was coming home. Ronnie smiled tearfully at her. It was something about that smile, that made all of Danielle's trouble's melt away. It was such a loving, warm smile and it told Danielle Ronnie wanted her, Ronnie knew she was her little girl and she loved her and wanted her and accepted that she was __her__ baby. Danielle's face lit up. As long as she was with her mother, nothing mattered. All she wanted to do was run into her arms and for her mum to wrap her arms around her, stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be ok. She smiled the happiest smile, she had ever smiled and began to run towards Ronnie, her mother beaming a loving, tearful smile at her._

_Suddendly, Ronnie expression changed. Danielle stopped in the middle of the road wondering what had alarmed her mum. She swivveled around and saw a red porsche, zooming towards her. She wanted to run out at the way, run towards her mum and hug her, so that she would finally be with her mum, her mum, who she knew loved her and would make her feel safe. But she couldn't move. She desperately wanted her feet to move but she was frozen in shock and was emotional after her emotional rollercoaster, that she was on and was finally ending because she was finally being reunited with her mum. Her eyes widened in fear and shock and before she knew what was happening she was on the bonnet of the car. She could feel the ache of her body as she slid off the car and landed on the cold, hard concrete._

_"Danielle!" Ronnie screamed hysterically rushing towards her daughter. Ronnie turned her daughter over and sobbed hysterically as she cradled her, stroking her cheek. Danielle could feel the warmath of her mother's `hand on her cheek. She could feel herself drifting into unconciousness. "I didn't see her, she just ran out!" Jannine cried anxiously, putting her hands over her face. "Danielle!" Stacey yelled as she ran towards her best mate. Danielle lifted her head with effort. She could see the horror on Stacey's face as it registered with her what had happened. She desperately wanted to speak, but she couldn't._

_"Go!" Ronnie screamed some help! Get a doctor, get an ambulance!" Stacey and Janine stared at her, as if they couldn't believe what had took place. "Go now, go now!" Ronnie shouted desperately!. The urgency in Ronnie's voice snapped Stacey out of her trance and she raced to the Vic. "I didn't see her, she just ran out!" Janine cried frantically. Ronnie ignored her and gazed tearfully down at Danielle. A few seconds later, Danielle's eyes fluttered open. "Danielle" Ronnie said tearfully. The sound of her mother's voice, made Danielle look up at her. "I'm so sorry, I am so sorry. If I'd known, I would never have given you up!" her mum whispered tearfully._

_Danielle gazed tearfully at Ronnie, her eyes swimming with tears. She desperately wanted to speak, let her mum know that she loved her. She had never loved any one more than she had loved her mum. "It's going to be ok" Ronnie promised, stroking her baby's cheek."We're going to spend lots of time together, me and you living together, like mother and daughter" These words made Danielle the happiest she had ever been. She desperately tried to speak, but her voice was broken with tears. Ronnie gently closed her mouth. "Don't try and speak" she sobbed. Danielle's eyes glinted with tears. "Mum!" she sobbed tearfully. Ronnie started to cry and looked up at Janine! "Don't just stand there!, she cried. As her mum was yelling at Janine, Danielle's eyes felt heavy. She desperately wanted to keep them open, she wanted to stay here with her mum, snuggled into her, when she felt loved, happy and safe. But try as she might, she just couldn't and in spite of herself her eyes closed. _


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle desperately wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to see her mum, she wanted to snuggle into her mum and hug her and never let go. "She's still breathing!" a male voice shouted. Danielle heard, the pounding of footsteps. "What's going on? Danielle!" Danielle recognized that voice. It was her grandad's, it was Archie's voice. "No!" she wanted to shout out. "No, it's just me and my mum!" Surely, her mum wouldn't let Archie go near Danielle after what he had done? She couldn't hear her mum's voice. She desperately wanted to wake up and look for her mum. Where was she!? "Do you know this young girl?" a female voice asked Archie. "She's my grandaughter", Archie frantically explained. "What's happened?" "This young girl had a bit of an accident" the female explained. Paramedics!, Danielle realized.

She was being taken to hospital. But where was her mum. She wanted and needed her mum! "This girl was run over. We arrived and found her in her mother's arms. She was hysterical. She couldn't let go of her. We asked her, if she wanted to come with us. We thought she was dead at first. She had no pulse and she wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't even beating. We asked her mother if she would like to come to hospital to say goodbye but she was hysterical. Her sister said she would bring her home. The lady that accidentally knocked her was taken away by the police, by the time we arrived and apparently her friend was here as well, we didn't get to see her. But then this smart guy started trying to resuscitate her. He said, we were paramedics and it was our job to try and save patients. It took about 15 minute's but she's a fighter, ain't you poppet. If it wasn't for Jason, this girl wouldn't be with us. Jason blushed.

"I just really want to give everyone a chance at life, he smiled." Is she going to be ok?" Archie asked in genuine concern. "The car hit her at a very high speed" the female paramedic said gravely. We have to get her to hospital as soon as possible. "I have to come too" Archie said. "She's my grandaughter, she needs her family with her" "Ok" the female paramedic said warmly. "Thank you, son" Archie said to Jason. "You saved her" "It's my job" Jason said kindly. "But, we really need to get your grandaughter to hospital as soon as possible. Archie climbed into the ambulance and took Danielle's hand, who by this time, had drifted into a state of unconsciousness. "It's going to be ok, darling. Grandad's here. Everything's going to be alright" he said as the ambulance drove off.

______________________________________________________________________________

Danielle gingerly lifted her head from her coat and rubbed her eyes, as sunlight streamed in through the windows of the shed. Charlie's shed. That was where she has been staying since yesterday. Yesterday had been an emotional ordeal for her. She reached for her suitcase, which was beside her. She unzipped it and pulled out a black velvet box. She carefully opened it and picked up the silver locket, that was inside it. She opened it, to reveal a photo of Ronnie. She kissed the locket, her eyes brimming with tears. She had missed her mum so much, these past few months. Being apart from her was like half of her heart was missing. Last night, all she wanted to do was burst into the Vic and tell Ronnie everything, that it was her , Amy, her little girl. She wanted to explain everything to her and for Ronnie to cuddle her and stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be ok.

Danielle couldn't believe it when she had regained her memory yesterday morning. She had woken up in hospital with her Gran Dad by her side, 2 months after the accident, with Archie reassuring her. All Danielle remembered was being thrown out on the street by her mother. Archie had explained that yes, she had an accident, but no Ronnie was not present. Danielle was devastated that her mum didn't care about at all, but was happy that at least one member of her biological family did. Archie told Danielle she had been in a coma and suggested that for her to live in Weymouth with him. Danielle didn't question why Archie wasn't returning to the Vic, she was happy to go along with whatever her grandad said

. He apologized endlessly for not telling Ronnie the truth and he seemed genuine so Danielle's kind heart melted and since he had been so good to her, visiting her and looking after her, she decided to give her Gran Dad another chance. But, in July Archie told Danielle he was returning to the Mitchell clan for a few weeks, Danielle didn't want to come. There was too much bad blood between her and Ronnie. The words that Ronnie said still made her cry and made her heart ache. She couldn't come back with Archie. Archie didn't try to persuade, but Danielle figured that was because, he didn't want his daughter and grandaughter at loggerheads. Archie had offered to tell Ronnie the truth, but Danielle refused. She was too scared to get rejected again. Ronnie had told her she didn't want a daughter like her, so she wouldn't give a stuff even if Archie did tell her.

So, while Archie was gone, Danielle went around Weymouth, happily, discovering all the clothes shops and buying things too. Archie called regularly to ask how she was doing and Danielle said she was fine. But, every night, just before she went to sleep she would have a flashback. There was one of Ronnie calling her" Baby" and she remembered getting hit by Janine's car. Archie had called and said that he had decided to stay in Walford until Christmas, saying he would back Christmas Eve morning, bright and early, so him and Danielle could have the Christmas dinner together. Danielle didn't know what to get her grandad so she just chose an aftershave set. Archie arrived back bright and early the Christmas Eve morning through to his word. But as Danielle was busy watching tele and eating chocolates, it came back to her in a whoosh, getting run over by Janine, being cradled in her mum's arms, her mum tearfully apologizing to her. She remembered everything. Her eyes grew wide and she stood up.

"Grandad!" she cried. Archie walked in smiling and frowned as he saw Danielle's face. "Mum!" she exclaimed. "Grandad, you lied to me!" "Danielle" Archie said gently, grabbing Danielle's hand." No!" she cried tearfully shaking him away.

"Mum called me her baby, she held me in her arms, I remember everything. How could you tell me, my mum didn't want me, when all this time she's grieving and I'm right here with you! Why didn't you tell her! Grandad, why did you lie to me. I want my mum, I need my mum Grandad!" Archie sat down on the sofa and sighed. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, darling" "W-what are you talking about?" Danielle asked nervously. "It's your mum" Archie said softly. "My mum!" Danielle said tearfully. "Is she ok!? Please tell me Grandad!" "She thinks your dead", Archie said gently. Danielle looked at him in disbelief, her eyes staring at him tearfully. "No!" she shook her head. "She can't!" "She's too grief stricken, to believe anything, I say, Danielle" Archie said regretfully. "You-you had a funeral, it pushed her over the edge, she bottled up her grief, but it all became too much, until she contemplated suicide. Didn't think life was worth living." Danielle began to sob, her mum was grieving, she didn't need to, she should have gone back to Walford, to show her mum she was ok, she loved her and she would do anything to make her happy. "It's all my fault!" she sobbed sitting down on the sofa.

"Hey!" Archie said gently, putting his arm around his grandaughter's shoulder. "Darling, you didn't know, I should of told you at the hospital, but I didn't want you to be so upset after what you've been through." What about what my mum's been through" Danielle said tearfully. "I should be with her! She's my mum. She needs me and I need her!" "Danielle, she's an unstable woman" Archie told her. "She's got so wrapped up in her grief that she can't even eat. She can only manage a bite of toast. She lives on toast and tea. She's just wasting away. It's heartbreaking to watch my own daughter go through that" "We need to go back!" Danielle cried. "Grandad if my mum knows I am alive, then she'll be really happy!" Danielle started smiling hopefully at Archie, who shook his head sadly. "She would think she was hallucinating Danielle, seeing you might tip her over the edge, she's just too unstable, darling.

Why don't you wait a bit, see if I or Roxy can get her to eat something. "But I'm her daughter, I'm Amy, I'm her baby, it's me that should be looking after mum!" Danielle exclaimed tearfully "It's ok" Archie said gently and handed her a tissue. Danielle dabbed at her tear stained face. Archie squeezed her shoulder in a loving and reassuring manner," It'll be ok. Trust me" Danielle smiled tearfully at him and nodded. At 8:00pm Archie announced he was going out to the pub, with some old friends. Danielle had smiled and said she would watch T.V. As soon as the door shut, she jumped up and quickly buttoned up her coat and grabbed a sheet of paper and a blue pen.

_Grandad, I have to go to Walford! I have to find my mum! I love her and I can't let her think I'm dead. She needs me. Everything is going to be ok. Please don't worry. Love Danielle. xxx. _

Danielle searched for an envelope, finally locating one in the press. She folded the letter up neatly and popped it into the envelope. She left the envelope on the kitchen table and raced upstairs to pack. She packed a few jumpers, trousers and the most precious item of all, the locket that contained the photo of Ronnie. Archie had brought the locket back with him Christmas Eve and had given it to Danielle. She had treasured it and put in a black velvet box she had found. As soon as she had packed, she hurried out the door and made her way towards the tube.

Now, as she stroked the locket, Danielle hoped Archie wasn't worrying. She desperately needed to see her mum, but she didn't want her to risk doing anything stupid. Stacey! Stacey would believe her. Stacey had stood by her through so many things and Danielle knew she could rely on her. Danielle dug out her mobile from her pocket and started to text her best friend.

_Stace, I don't know how to say this, but it's me Danielle! Look it was a mistake! Everything was a mistake. I'm not dead! Please believe me Stace, this isn't a joke. Grandad, he took me in. Please don't tell mum. I don't want her to worry. I am in your uncle Charlie's shed in the allotments. Please come Stace. I have missed you so much and I really need to talk to you! Please come as soon as possible. I need to explain. I don't know what to do Stace! Dani. xxx_

Danielle pressed send and hoped against hope Stacey would believe.

"Oh, hurray!" Jean said excitedly as she tore open the present Stacey had got her, which was a silver necklace, earrings and a bracelet, the set Jean had been wanting for ages. "Oh, thank you darling, it's wonderful!" she sang in her sing song voice. Stacey smiled. "Right, let's tuck into this turkey" Mo said, digging into the turkey. Stacey's mobile beeped with a text. She fished her mobile out of her pocket and scanned the message. What she read chilled her to the bone, her eyes widened and her heart started to beat. Danielle! Danielle couldn't still be alive could she? No, she is alive! Stacey told herself determinedly .She knew she wasn't seeing things when she saw a blonde head last night. Danielle was still alive! Danielle was her best mate and whatever was the matter, Stacey would go to the allotments. "Erm, I'm just going outside for a bit" she announced, pushing back her chair and standing up. "Oh, don't be long, or Charlie's wonderful turkey will be all gone!" Jean said happily. Stacey nodded and went into the hallway and opened the door. She folded her arms as she walked slowly to the allotments. If Danielle was alive, why hadn't she contacted Stacey before this? And if she was alive, Stacey would break down with happiness. As she reached the allotments she slowly and nervously opened the door, hardly breathing with anticipation.

The shed was in darkness. She flicked on the lights. "Hello Stace", a familiar, quiet voice said from behind her. She swiveled around and her eyes widened in shock and she could barely speak. For once, Stacey Slater was too gob smacked to say anything. Standing in front of her, smiling at her tearfully was Danielle. Stacey's eyes filled with tears. "Dan!" she whispered. They both rushed towards one another and collapsed in each others arms, sobbing with relief and happiness.

____________________________________________________________________________

Over at the Vic, Ronnie was upstairs. She heard all the happy hubbub downstairs, but she wasn't happy. She glanced down at her locket, stroking it. She could feel tears coming and before she could stop they started flowing down her cheeks and she sobbed over her locket, clasping it protectively in her palm. All these months, she had tried to put on a front, give everyone the impression she was coping fine, but the truth was, she wasn't, deep down she always had an ache in her heart, that never went away. She felt as if half of her heart was missing, which she would never get back, because when her little girl died in her arms that fateful night, part of Ronnie went with her. "Ronnie!" Peggy called from downstairs. "Hurry up darling. The turkey will get cold!" "Coming, Aunty Peg!" Ronnie said loudly, wiping away her tears

______________________________________________________________________________

"I'm so sorry Stace!" Danielle sobbed as her and Stacey hugged. "Hey, Dan it's ok!" Stacey said tearfully. "I'm just so happy you're ok. I've missed you so much". "I missed you more" Danielle said, hugging her friend. They broke apart and both wiped away their tears. "I should of got in touch" Danielle said sadly. "It's just, my Grandad he- he told me my mum was ill. She turned to Stacey tearfully. "Stace, is she alright?" Stacey sighed. To be honest, she hadn't been paying any attention to Ronnie Mitchell these last few months, what with her bipolar disorder and everything. "I haven't really noticed, Dan" she admitted. She couldn't tell Danielle about her bipolar. She had been through so much and the last thing she needed was to be worrying about Stacey. "I can't just walk up to her face to face, Stace so I've been thinking" Danielle said. "I'm going to write her a letter, but Stace, can you do me a favor"?

"Anything" Stacey promised. " Can you get me some food and drinks and maybe some clean clothes and come back here and take this letter to mum?" "Of course" Stacey said and hugged her best mate. They both looked tearfully at one another. "I just can't believe you're really here" Stacey smiled. "After the funeral-" "A funeral?" Danielle said curiously. "Well, I don't know what happened, but you had a funeral and em Ronnie came and she was kind of torn up, well actually really upset. Your Dad wouldn't let her inside the church." Danielle was silent for a minute, frowning slightly.

"No, my Dad would never be so cruel! You've got it wrong Stace. He would never ever not let my own mum into what he thought was my funeral" "It's true, Dan" Stacey said softly. "Did you say my mum was upset?" Danielle asked quietly. "Yeah, she em, she got kind of obsessive and started asking me all these questions about you. She said she wished she could turn back time and then she went to your grave and started rearranging all the flowers. She looked like she was tucking you into bed." Danielle smiled at this but her eyes glittered with tears. "Hey, Dan, what's wrong?" Stacey asked, putting her arm around Danielle's shoulder. Danielle started to sob and leant her head on Stacey' shoulder. "It's just, I've missed my mum so much and I can't believe my Dad was so cruel to her and she started arranging the flowers like she was tucking me into bed. She shouldn't have been, Stace. Me and mum, we should be together on Christmas Day" she wept. "I should of have got In contact, but I couldn't remember anything, only mum throwing me out of the pub. Then Grandad, told me he had to go to here for a few months. He told me he'd be back by Christmas Eve. I didn't want go. I thought If I saw my mum I would just burst into tears, because everything had gone so wrong.

But, every night just as I was about to go to sleep I had these flashbacks about the accident. Then yesterday, Grandad came back and I don't know what happened but suddenly everything came flooding back. I wanted to come back here, but Grandad said that mum was ill and for a while I decided to wait. But I couldn't bear it, so I wrote him a note and I left and got the tube. I was worried people would see me and freak out, so I made sure it was dark by the time I arrived so there would be less people around. When I walked out of the tube station I could hear loads of people screaming and laughing, so I guessed they were having a snowball fight, so I ca me around to the bench and just sat there for a while. I kept staring up at mum's window

. And the tears just came pouring down my cheeks. I was just so upset, I couldn't just burst into the Vic and see her, I just want to see her again, so bad Stace! I can't bear it". "I understand, Dan" Stacey said quietly. "You don't need to explain, "I'm just glad I've got me best mate back". Danielle hugged. "Thanks Stace, I'm glad I've got my best mate back too" A worried frown crossed her face. "Stace, you won't tell anyone what's happened, will you?. It's just I want to be with my mum for a while, without people staring at me, wondering why I haven't turned up before now" "Dan, I won't tell anyone, Stacey promised" "Right, have you got paper and a pen?" "Erm, yep. I kind of had an idea that when I told you you'd deliver the letter to mum". "I will" Stacey said. Danielle looked at her, her eyes filling with the tears and the two of them hugged again.

"I'm just so glad, I've got you as a best friend, Stace" Danielle murmured. "I've missed you so much!" "Ditto" Stacey's voice also contained emotion. Finally, they broke apart. "Well, I'll come back with a sleeping mattress, clean clothes and some food and drinks, yeah?" Stacey grinned. Danielle smiled. "Thanks Stace" Stacey grinned. "Don't mention it Dan". She gave Danielle a quick hug, "I'll be back shortly." She gave Danielle a little wave and went out of the shed, closing the door behind her. As she walked off happily, little did she know who was lurking between the bushes watching the shed…


	7. Chapter 7

"**This is good grub Peggy" Jack praised as he dug into his steamed vegetables, after polishing off his share of the turkey. "Why, thank you darling" Peggy beamed as she basked in everyone's praise and admiration. "Yeah, this is delicious" Ronnie smiled ,as she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth. "Well, I do take pride in my cooking" Peggy said modestly as she wiped her chin. "Yes, you're the best cook Gran" Ben added. "Aw, thank you sweetheart" Peggy smiled as she patted Ben's hand lovingly. "What do you think Phil?" Phil's reply was just grunting as he finished polishing off his dinner". Jack and the rest of the Mitchell's laughed as Peggy said, "Well, I think that's a good sign". Billy licked his lips as he pushed his plate away. "Any chance of dessert Peggy?" "Billy!" Peggy laughed, looking at Billy's empty plate. "Everyone, I believe Billy has set a record. For once, Phil isn't the first one finished and usually he's demanding his dessert first!" Phil pushed his plate away and smiled wryly.**

"**Too right. Well, what is for dessert mum?" Ice-cream, apple pie and cream and chocolate cake" Peggy replied. She looked across at Sal, who looked as if she had swallowed a very bitter lemon. "Well Sal, what's the verdict?" "Very dry, love" Sal said immeadiately. "Still, I always was the cook in the family" "Yes, well it's nice to know your opinion Sal, but I think you'll feel differently about the cake" Peggy said cheerfully. "I am the best at making cakes, especially sponges" "I wouldn't be too sure" Sal said. "We all know what happened the time you made a cake at school, Peg. Ever since then, whenever I eat a cake you make I think I'll be poisoned and wouldn't be able to talk" "Oh, the joy" Phil muttered. Ronnie heard him and giggled. "Ah, no we don't" Roxy grinned. "This is getting interesting now, go on Sal, spill" "No, you don't need to know anything!" Peggy said turning beet red. "Yeah, we don't. Leave Aunty Peg alone" Ronnie said, but even she had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well, where me and Peggy went to school there used to be annual cake competition." Sal began. "One year, Peggy got it into her head that she could make a splendid cake and that it would definitely win**

**. She made a sponge cake, coated with chocolate and with cream on top as well as cherries. Anyways, it got my seal of approval, coz I secretly took a tiny slice" "I knew some of my cake was missing!" Peggy cried. "Why did you eat it Sal?" "Oh, please love!" Sal lighted a cigarette and drew on it. "Do you really think I would of let that cake enter a competition unless it tasted good?! Please" "You were never one to mince your words Sal" Peggy sighed. It was true!.**

**Nearly everyone in the Mitchell family had got on the receiving end of Sal's sharp tongue. As Phil had set, that was Sal's problem. She never shut her gob and it resulted in her being quite harsh to people. But she didn't seem to care. If Sal had opinions she wanted to voice or if she wanted to say something, she certainly did say it and didn't hold back! **

"**Anyway" Sal continued, taking her cigarette out of her mouth and stubbing it out on the white table cloth, so black ash was sprinkled on it, much to Peggy's horror. "The day of the competition came. Peggy was walking up to the mayor with her cake, course she's never been much good on her feet. I had a cat, whiskers and he was very found of Peggy but she hated cats and so the cat came out of nowhere and started rubbing against her legs and Peggy got the fright of her life and the cake ended up all over the mayor and her." The Mitchell's began to laugh, even Phil chuckled slightly. Peggy turned crimson. "What did that have to do with Peggy's baking ability?" Ronnie asked. "Nothing love" Sal chuckled. "I just used that as an excuse to tell you all!". "Yes, well you've told Sal, so if you'll excuse me I'll just go and get dessert" Peggy stood up and mustered as much poise as she could and strode towards the back room. "You know what?" Jack whispered to Ronnie. "What?" Ronnie smiled. "I reckon, this could be the best Christmas ever?" he grinned. Ronnie kissed him. "I think you may be right" she beamed.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Danielle lay asleep in the dark shed. She gasped as she felt a rough hand on her shoulder and whimpered as she was dragged to her feet. She glanced up to see who the hand belonged to and was stunned to see it was Archie. "What are you playing at?" he snapped as he violently shook his granddaughter. Danielle was terrified. "Granddad, I told you in the letter! I couldn't go on letting my mum and Stace think I was dead!" Danielle was sobbing now. "You're coming with me, girl", Archie hissed as he dragged Danielle outside. Danielle tried to fight back her tears. Archie, who was wearing a black coat shrugged it off quickly and put it over Danielle's head. He roughly grabbed her arm and led her to the square. He looked around to see if any one was around. **

**Fortunately for him, the Mitchelll's were all inside the Vic and any other residents seemed to be inside their houses havinghe Christmas dinner. He dragged Danielle across to R&R and fished in his pocket for his keys. Earlier, when he had come looking for Danielle and had come across the key to R&R on the ground. He didn't why Jack or his daughter were so irresponsible to let the key fall but he didn't care. He hurriedly put the key in the lock and turned it and pushed open the door. He threw the coat off Danielle. He wrenched open the door and pushed his grandaughter in, where she fell at the entrance and began to sob. She was petrified. She didn't know what Archie was doing, but she did know all she wanted was her mum. Archie banged the door shut and locked it. "Get up you silly girl!" he hissed and hauled an upset Danielle to her feet. He brought her to the office door and opened it. He pushed his grandaughter in, where once again she fell. Danielle didn't bother to get up. She curled herself into a ball and began to sob. She didn't know why her grandad was doing this.**

**All she wanted was her mum and now it looked as if Archie was planning something and what he was planning was not good. Danielle was past caring what Archie did. All she wanted was her mum. She began to weep quietly, not wanting her grandad to hear and for him to yell at her again. She didn't even think about the letter, which had fell from her pocket and was now lying on the ground in the shed…**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Stacey made her way to the shed, carrying two plastic bags. One containing food and drinks, the other clean clothes. Before entering the shed, she knocked on the door. "Dan!" she called. "It's me. I've got you all the things you need. But I ain't got a bucket or anything sou need to go, like if your desperate, you're going to have to do it in the bushes" she joked. She opened the door and stopped, shocked. Danielle was nowhere to be seen. "Dan!" she shouted, going into the shed. She saw a crumbled letter, which lay on the ground. She picked it up and scanned it.**

_**Ronnie, mum, I don't really know what to say, but this is Danielle, your Amy, your baby daughter! It was a mistake! Grandad, he told me you were ill, that is why I can't come and see you. Please believe me, ask Stace, she talked to me, I asked her to give you this letter. I'm in Charlie's shed. Please believe me. It's true. I know you will find this very hard to believe, but it's true. The funeral, it was a mistake. My Dad doesn't know. I was in Weymouth with grandad the whole time. He was looking after me! Please come and meet me mum! I love you! Iwill be at Charlie's shed, I even have the locket! Danielle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. **_

**Stacey frowned. Things didn't add up. Danielle would never just go off and leave the letter. She would keep it neat and safe and would wait until Stacey came back. As Stacey walked along the ground, she felt her shoe crunch under something. She took her foot off the item she had stood on and looked down. It was Danielle's locket! She picked it up. It didn't seem to be broken. Stacey breathed a sigh of relief. The locket was all Danielle had left of Ronnie for the moment and she would be heartbroken if anything happened to it. Stacey wondered what was inside the locket. She didn't know if she should look inside or not. She didn't want Danielle to think she couldn't trust her and she had only just found she was alive. But curiosity got the better of Stacey and she delicately prised the locket opened and frowned. There was a picture of a young girl inside.**

**She looked a lot like a younger version of Ronnie Mithchell. Suddendly everything fell into place. That girl was Ronnie Mitchell! It must have been taken before Danielle was born and her adoptive parents gave the locket to her to keep. Something ain't right, Stacey thought worriedly. She wondered if she should tell Ronnie, after all ill or not, Stacey was pretty sure Ronnie would do anything to see her baby again. Stacey closed her fingers around the locket and grabbed the crumbled note. She opened the shed door. She would wait outside for 30 minutes and if there was no sign of her best friend, Stacey decided to go into the Vic and reveal all to the Mitchells and if the worst came that they didn't believe her, even with the locket and letter…. Then Stacey would have no choice to find Danielle and convince her friend to go back to the Vic. Despite woeeying about Danielle, Stacey smiled in spite of herself. It would be great to see the Mitchell's gob smacked for once, especially Sal. Stacey only hoped Ronnie would believe that her little girl was still alive.**

**Archie took out his mobile phone and dialled Ronnie's was time to give his daughter the surprise of her life! He intended to get Ronnie to R&R and apologize. Archie was sick of lying to his grandaughter. He felt guilty for not telling his daughter about Danielle sooner but when Peggy had told him that Ronnie said she had moved on from her daughter's death, he decided to put off telling his daughter. After all, if Ronnie had a new life and had moved on, maybe it was best if she never knew about Danielle.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Why don't we go upstairs?" Jack suggested lowly as he kissed Ronnie on the forehead. Ronnie grinned and kissed him back. She stood up and beckoned Jack to stand up too. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around his waist, as she snakes her arms around his neck. "I think that would be a very good idea" she smiled and giggled as her and Jack rushed out the back door, Jack holding her hand and leading them up the stairs. Just as they were halfway up her mobile rang. "Hold on" she giggled. Jack sighed but grinned. Ronnie answered her mobile and held it to her ear. "Helllo?" "Hello V" a familiar voice said. Jack watched Ronnie's expression change from happy to shock and coldness. He touched her arm gently and mouthed "What's wrong?" Ronnie clutched her mobile and ignored Jack. "What do you want?" she asked her father frostily.**

**Back in R&R, Archie paced the room as he talked to his daughter. "Well, Veronica, I'm here in R&R, forgot that I didn't give you your present this year" he said smoothly. "I don't want a present off you". Ronnie's coldness and ice ness signaled she hated her father for what he had done and there was a lot to hate him for. He took her baby away when she was 14 and when Danielle had begged Ronnie to believe her, Archie had called his own grandaughter insane and said she was sick, he had told Ronnie her baby had died in the bath, a web of wicked lies and because of that Ronnie lost her little girl. Archie may have not have been the one to run her baby over, but he might as well have been.**

**If it wasn't for her father, Ronnie strongly believed her little girl would be with her now. "No, but this is important, V. Extremely important, I have something for you that is very, very important and you must come to R&R immediately". Archie used his most persuading voice. "R&R!" Ronnie cried. "How did you get in there?" "That doesn't matter V, I think you'll be more interested to see what present I exactly have for you". "I told you, I don't want anything off you!" Ronnie was beginning to get angry. "Look, me and Jack are coming round, and if you don't get out of the club then I'm calling the police and don't think I won't because I will" The tone in Ronnie's voice was the one Archie heard numerous times. It was the dangerous, low voice that said Ronnie was not joking. Archie knew his daughter hated him with a passion and wouldn't think twice about calling the police.**

"**Veronica, please, this really is important" he said softly. "This present, well, Veronica, I can't tell you what is, but please V, come to the club. 5 minutes, I need to talk to you V. 5 minutes." "Ok" Ronnie said coldly. Five minutes, that is it alright. Then after that, I want you to get out of my life, I want you to get out of Peggy's and mine and Roxy's. We don't need you" "I'll see you in a bit" Archie said and clicked off his mobile then opened the office door and looked at his grandaughter. "Well, darling, looks as if your gonna get your wish after all" he told her gently. "Veronica, your mum, she's coming over here in a few minutes, the pair of you finally reunited" Danielle looked up at Archie fearfully, no idea of the fieworks and tragedy ahead…**


	8. Chapter 8

"He- my Dad, he's back, he wants me to go and meet him at R&R" Ronnie said to Jack, looking flustered. She sighed deeply and ran her hands hrough her hair. Jack frowned. "R&R- but how did he-?" "Yeah I know" Ronnie sighed. "D'you want me to come with you?" Jack asked as he rubbed Ronnie's arm gently. "No, this is something I have to do by myself", she sighed. Jack kissed her on the tip of nose and smiled at her gently. "Right, well don't be too long", he grinned. Ronnie kissed him and smiled. "Don't worry I won't". She hurried downstairs and into the bar. "Aunty Peg, I've got to go to R&R, I've got to interview someone for a job." Peggy held out a slice of chocolate cake to Ronnie and frowned. "Can't Jack, go darling? you haven't even had any dessert yet!" "No, Jack's going to stay here, I'll be 10 minutes tops, Aunty Peggy, promise". Ronnie smiled and went out the door, leaving a confused Peggy staring at the door, bewildered. She turned around and beamed at the rest of the Mitchell's holding out a slice of chocolate cake.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ronnie walked slowly to R&R, debating whether or not to turn back and return to the Vic. No, she told herelf sternly. Five minutes, that was all the time she would spend with her dad. She was adamant, he wouldn't sweet talk her round, like he had done to Peggy and Roxy. She could never forget the turmoil he had put Danielle through and she could never forgive him for that. Just then she saw Ryan. "Hey" he grinned and smiled softly at her. "Hi" Ronnie smiled. "I would take some time to talk, but I've got a meeting at R&R" "No trouble" Ryan shrugged. "I've got to get back home anyway" He smiled. "I'll see you later, yeah?" "Yeah" Ronnie beamed, and watched as Ryan walked off, his hands in his jeans pockets. She reached the door of R&R and took a deep breath before turning the handle and going inside. She went inside the club and immediately saw her father, leaning against the counter. Ronnie took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, her voice stung with haterd and frostiness. "To talk, V" Archie said simply. "I have nothing to say to you" Ronnie said frostily.

Inside the office, Danielle's heart began to beat fast and her pulse began to race. She could hear her mother's voice, but she couldn't quite hear what her and Archie were saying. All she wanted to do was burst out of the office door and reveal herself, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. After all, Archie had told her, her mum was ill. She would have to wait for Archie to explain everything. Even so, tears sprang to Danielle's eyes. Her mum was just a few metres away from her, but she seemed so far apart from her, in Danielle's mind.

"It's just, we've never had a proper chat about your Amy, have we?" Archie said smoothly, watching as Ronnie's face turned hard. "Don't you dare talk about my baby" she said bitterly, her voice dangerously low. Archie wasn't fazed. "The resemblence between you and Danielle is striking, darling", he continued. "You looked just like her at 19. Blonde hair, with shades of brown through it, bright blue eyes…" Don't you dare about my daughter" Ronnie warned. "You can't bottle up your emotions, Veronica" Archie said gently.

"You can't go round the Square, acting like nothings happened, act like you don't care and say you've moved on, how do you think Danielle would feel, eh?" "Shut up", Ronnie said, her voice unemotional" "She'd be upset, V" Archie said. "She died in your arms, listening to your words of comfort, imagine If she heard you say, you'd moved on and acting like she never existed, the girl would be heartbroken, she probably can hear you Veronica, thinking to herself, blaming herself, asking herself why you had moved on so quickly, was It because she wasn't good enough for you? And then there are the words you told her on the wedding night. "Who would want a daughter like you" "Sound familiar V?" Archie watched as Ronnie's eyes misted over and he saw she was on the verge of tears.

. "If it wasn't for you, my little girl would be still here today!" she cried, her voice catching as she rubbed her eyes furiously. "You lied to me, you put Danielle through all that turmoil and I will never, ever forgive for treating my daughter like that!" "Was it really my fault, though V?" Archie asked his daughter. "Sure, I lied to you, but she begged you to believe her, searched for the locket, she went up to you crying hysterically, begging you, pleading with you to believe her.

And what did you do, eh?"

By now, tears were flowing freely down Ronnie's cheeks, as she recalled that tragic night" "You started screaming at her, refusing to even acknoledge her" Archie frowned and shook his head. "You were the one that shoved her out that door, Veronica, and you said those things, things that made her upset, and the words you will remember and regret for the rest of your life" Who knows. If you hadn't thrown out of the Vic, she wouldn't have got so upset and start running in front of cars, would she now?" Ronnie began to sob and ran towards her father, punching him squarely into the face", trembling with sobs. "Don't you ever say that again, don't you ever, ever, ever talk about Danielle that way again!" she screamed and began to run out the door, but Archie was too quick. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing Ronnie to wince in pain. "I think now, would be a good time for a bit of festive cheer, eh, darling" he said smugly as he dragged his daughter towards the office door.

"Get off me!" Ronnie screamed furiously, punching and kicking her father. Archie just laughed, as he wrenched open the office door. Ronnie froze as she looked down at Danielle , whose eyes were swimming with tears as she looked up at her tearfully. "Happy Christmas Veronica" Archie smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Stacey sighed as she glanced at her watch. 15 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Danielle. She decided to wait 15 more minutes and if Danielle still hadn't turned up, Stacey decided to go to the Vic herself. She didn't care if it was a family Christmas dinner. She would make a scene if she had to get her words across. Surely, Ronnie would believe her. She would have no choice. Stacey did have the locket and the letter after all. She sighed, wishing Danielle would return soon.

________________________________________________________________

"Where on earth is Ronnie?" Peggy sighed as she gathered the dessert plates. "She's missed dessert now and she said the job interview would only be five minutes. 10 minutes tops!" Jack stood up and straightened his suit. "I'll go over to the club, now if you want, Peggy?" "No, no, sit down!" Peggy ordered.

"I'm sure Ronnie will be here as soon as she's ready". Jack obediently sat down. Roxy stood up and pushed her chair away. "I'll just go and check on Amy", she smiled, Phil stood up also and put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Want to go up upstairs and try out the new ps2 game I got you?" he suggested, half smiling.

(Phil was never the one to truly grin and look happy). Ben beamed. "That'd be great Dad" As Ben and Phil headed upstairs, Peggy turned to Jack." "Well, darling, why don't you go and find Ronnie, eh? We're all going up to the sitting room and watch a DVD in a bit. Do you both fancy it?" Jack hesitated. After dinner, him and Ronnie were planning to go back to their flat and cuddle up on the couch with a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine, while watching tele, then go over to R&R later to plan the New Year's Eve party.

Still, he supposed him and his fiancee could watch half of the DVD then go back to the flat. He was sure Peggy would understand. "Yeah, why not?" he grinned. Peggy beamed at him. "Excellent!"

Sal, who had been silent, all this time, for a change, daintily wiped her chin with her napkin and said "Well, that was very nice, Peggy, the chocolate was a bit rich though" she informed her sister. Peggy gritted her teath and smiled sweetly at Sal. "Thank you for sharing your oponion Sal" she said sweetly. "No trouble, love" Sal replied, polishing off her wine and holding out her glass to Peggy. "Any chance of seconds?" "Sal, that was your second glass of wine!" Peggy exclaimed. You know what happens to you when you have too much wine" Sal dramatically waved her hands in the air.

"I will have more wine, thank you very much" Sal said firmly, reaching for the wine bottle and pouring out a generous amount into her glass. "You can't stay young for ever, Peg" she said thoughtfully, as she sipped her wine. "We're at our prime, ain't we?" "Prime?! Oh I wish" Peggy chuckled. "I can barely dance, Sal and I doubt you can either. Although, you were very good when you were in your teens" "In my teens" Sal scoffed, insulted. "Let me tell you, Peggy, I can still boogie" She looked disapprovingly at her sister. "Can't say the same for you, love" "Well, I've never actually danced in a while. But I can dance just as well as you Sal" Peggy promised indignantly. "Maybe, in your dreams love" Sal said.

"Well, darling, if your so good at dancing why don't we have a dance competition, eh?" Peggy challenged her sister. Sal squared up to the Peggy and said determinedly "Your on!" Billy let out a snort of laughter, while Jack looked in amusement at the sisters. "Bill, be useful for a change

and get everyone, done here, eh?" Sal instructed, lighting up a cigarette and drawing on it.

Billy frowned but went upstairs obediently." "Are you sure, there's enough room for dancing here?" Peggy asked worriedly. "I don't want anything to get damaged". "Love, we ain't having it here" Sal laughed. "We ain't?" Peggy frowned. "No, Peg, we're having it outside the Vic, where people can see us!" Sal puffed and carelessly threw her cigarette on the ground and taking another slug of wine. Peggy laughed nervously.

"Well, dancing outside, sounds wonderful, Sal" she began "But I don't think the youngsters would want to see two old ladies dancing, now, would they?" She chuckled and waited for Sal's response, hoping that for once in her life, the two sisters agreed with each other. But as usual, Sal and Peggy's opinions clashed. Sal shook her head. "Are you afraid, Peg, that I'm gonna beat ya?" "Of course no- Peggy began, her face turning red.

"What's this about a dance off, mum?" Peggy turned to see Phil looking at her and Sal in amusement, Roxy trailing behind, holding Amy and trying hard not to laugh. "Well, me and your aunt Sal are having a little dance competition" Peggy cleared her throat and managed a smile. "Sal wants us to have it outside… darling will you please tell her teens of today don't want to see two old ladies trying to dance!" "No, Aunty Peg,I think it's a brill idea and I don't think the teenagers would mind seeing you and Sal strut your stuff!" Roxy said with a giggle, which she turned into a cough. "Yeah, she's right" Phil agreed. "This will be great, you'll be great Gran!" Ben said excitedly.

Peggy smiled at him. "Right, well we better get the boom box" Roxy grinned. She tickled Amy under the chin. "Right, missy, mummy's got to go and get the boom box for aunty Peggy and Sally, so I want you to stay here with cousin Phil" She grinned, as Phil took Amy out of her hands, Amy began to look up at Phil and began crying and squirming. "Don't worry, darling" Roxy whispered to hdayggt, who was looking curiously up at Phil. "I was scared of him when I was a baby too". Phil grunted in reply, but looked amused all the same. Just when he was about to retort, Roxy said cheerfully. "I'll go get the boom box", Then waving at Phil and Amy she went out of the room and bounded up the stairs.

A few seconds later she came back with the boom box and set it on a table near the front door. Phil handed Amy back to her mother and examined the CD's Roxy had brought down. He chuckled as he went through them. "Darling, did you find some country western songs we could dance to?" Peggy asked her niece. Roxy hid back a giggle that was rising in her throat. "No, I did better then country Western Aunty Peggy" she said mischievously. She quickly took up a bundle of the CD's handing one to Peggy. Peggy scanned the back of the CD case and gasped. "But these are dance tracks!" she said in surprise. "Yeah, that was the type of music that was out when me and Ron were in Ibiza" Roxy explained.

"Cascada, S-club 7, Steps, Black-eyed-peas, Britney Spears, The Prodigy, Scooter!" Peggy exclaimed. "Love, who on earth are these people, well I know Britney Spears of course, but whoon earth is Cascada and Scooter!?" "Dance groups, love, of course" Sal said. "That's my kind of music, Peg" Oh my God, no way! You know how to dance to the club tracks, Sal?!" Roxy cried, bursting into giggles and clamping one hand over her mouth and holding Amy with the mother. "Now, this I have to see" Billy grinned.

"You two old ladies, doing club tracks, this will be a laugh" Jay smirked. "Seriously, Sal, you can actually do club tracks?" "Is the Pope Catholic?" Sal replied, pouring herself, yet another glass of wine. "What ones are you gonna dance to?" Jack asked, hiding back a grin.

"Britney Spears" Sal slurred, clearly drunk. "Oh, I don't know" Peggy frowned. "We don't even know the dance!" "Well, as long as you look good, that's all that counts!" Roxy grinned, gripping her aunt's hand. "Hang on, where are we going?" Peggy asked bewildered as Roxy hurried towards the stairs. "To do your hair, makeup and nails of course!" Roxy laughed. She skidded to a stop at the back door and turned to Sal, "Sal, do you need a hand with your makeup and hair?" Sal waved her arms at Roxy, beckoning her to go.

"No worries, love, I know exactly the way Britney Spears looked back then!" Roxy nodded, holding back the urge to burst into giggles. "Right, wellI'll give you a hand anyways, yeah?" She pushed through the door with Peggy and into her bedroom. With a sigh, Peggy sank down onto Roxy's pink duvet. Roxy was cooeing at Amy and showering her baby in kisses, which made Amy giggle with laughter.

Roxy laid her daughter on the bed beside Peggy and pulled her aunt to her feet. "Right, sweetie" Roxy said wagging her forefinger playfully at Amy. "You be good while we give Peg a makeover, right and don't fall off the bed!" She grinned and kissed Amy on the cheek, handing her a rattle. Amy gurgled happily and sucked on the rattle while Peggy sat down in front of her niece's dressing table. Roxy's dressing table was cluttered with blusher, lip gloss, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, foundation, moisturizer, wipes for removing makeup and various perfumes by celebrities. Peggy noticed there was a line of red lipstick smeared on the mirror, which Roxy quickly wiped away with a tissue

. Roxy studied the contents of her dressing table before finally selecting two tubes of lipsticks. One was a candy pink, the other a deep red. "Right, I think this gorgeous Pink lipstick would look great on you, Aunty Peg" Roxy mused. Peggy smiled and nodded.

"Whatever you think darling". She pursed her lips so Roxy could apply the lipstick. "Perfect!" Roxy smiled, satisfactory and grinned at her daughter who was still sucking happily on the rattle Next Roxy applied some fake eyelashes (as Peggy wouldn't let the mascara touch her lashes), eyeliner, red blusher and brownzer and Britney Spears perfume and applied pink pearl nail polish on each nail.

"And last, but not least" Roxy said beaming as she dug in her drawer and pulled out a blonde wig that had pink streaks through it. Peggy gasped in horror at the wig. "I'll look like a clown in that!" she exclaimed as Roxy put it on. "Hmm" Peggy stared at her reflection in the mirror. She fingered the wig and beamed. "It's actually not that bad" she chuckled. "Why, it even makes me look younger"

.

"See, I told you Aunty Peg, you look bootiful and gorgeous" Roxy grinned, picking up Amy. "Don't she darling?" Laying Amy down on the bed again, Roxy took two big pink bobbins off the bed and came towards Peggy. Before her aunt could protest, Peggy's wig was in pig tails. "And for the final touch" Roxy said proudly as she took out a hot pink hair band from behind her back and put it on Peggy's wig. Peggy chuckled and squeezed Roxy's hand affectionately.

"Thank you darling, I'm sure I'll beat Sal now!" "Defo" Roxy agreed as she cuddled her daughter. "Clothes?" Peggy said curiously. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Roxy laughed and handed Amy to Peggy, who became fascinated with her wig. Roxy quickly yanked open her wardrobe, throwing various items of clothing onto the floor, until she finally found what she was looking for.

She made her way back to Peggy, black tights, a white shirt, a grey cardigan and a grey skirt. "A skirt?" Peggy said uncertainly. "Darling, I-". "It reaches a little bit below your knees, Aunty Peg, so you won't look like a pimp or summit" Roxy joked. Peggy joined in, laughing nervously. "Do you have any sky high heels?" Roxy asked. "Just wedges darling, besides why on earth would I need high heels, I certainty don't go to dances any more, or clubbing as it's called now" she chuckled. "No, probs, I've got a pair that will be perfect for you" Roxy smiled.

She fell to her knees and rooted under her bed, pulling out a pair of black high heels. "There you go" she smiled, handing the heels to Peggy and lifting Amy out of her aunt's arms. "I'll leave you to get ready" Roxy smiled as she snuggled her daughter and went out of the room, closing it behind her. A few minutes later, Peggy shouted she was ready. Roxy walked back in and tried hard not to laugh. It wasn't every day she saw Peggy dressed up like a teenager.

"you look fab" she praised, clapping her hands. Peggy blushed through her makeup. "Why, thank you darling!" "Let's go" Roxy grinned. Just as Peggy was about to go out into the bar, Roxy stopped her. "I'll go and introduce you!" she said eagerly. She pushed open the door, with one hand, the other holding Amy. , "Ladies and gentlemen!" she said in a grand voice, that made Phil roll his eyes.

"Please welcome the gorgeous, the glamorousand sophisticated Peggy Mitchell!" Peggy pushed through the door and beamed, twirling around to show off her outfit and Roxy wasn't sure but was that… a pout?! Phil actually formed a full grin with his mouth while Billy and Jay were speechless with shock. Jack looked at Peggy in amusement. Jay burst into laughter, but a look from Billy, made him turn it into a cough.

"Looking good, Peg" he grinned. Ben's eyes glinted and he looked in amusement at Peggy. He had never seen his gran liken this before! "Where's Sal?" Peggy asked, looking around for her younger sister.

"Right here, love!" Sal grinned bursting into the bar. There was a long silence as everyone stared wide- eyed at Sal. Sal had gone overboard on fake tan, which left her skin looking like a tangerine's! Each lash was coated with mascara, her lips were a deep, dark shade of purple, there were heavy gold earrings hanging from her ear lobe and a blonde wig that had been tied in plaits.

But the most shocking of all was Sal's outfit! She was wearing sky high black heels, which she tottered unsteadily in, coffee colored tights, a grey mini skik, a crisp white shirt, a black cardigan and a flimsy purple scarf which was draped around her neck, which swished every time she moved, and on each finger were different colored rings, the most eye catching of all was the big sparkler on her middle finger on her right hand. Jay began to snicker, fighting the urge to burst out laughing as was Billy and Jack. Ben tried to keep himself from laughing, even Phil looked as if he was going to laugh!

Roxy was red in the face from trying not to laugh and Amy began to wail, as she stared intensely at the new made over soothed her and jiggled her up and down, making sure not to look at Sal. If she saw Sal, she would burst out laughing and not be able to stop. Peggy stared at her sister in amazement and amusement. "You look…. Interesting, Sal" she said at last, trying not to chuckle at the sight of her sister. "Let's get this competition started" Sal said in a bored voice, lighting up another cigarette. A snort of laughter escaped Roxy, She looked angelically at Sal. "Got a bit of a tickle in my throat" she explained, grinning broadly

. She wished Ronnie was going to arrive soon. Her sister would burst into laughter when she saw Peggy and Sal, especially Sal! "Is everything set up?" Peggy asked. Billy nodded. "I've been round to everyone's house, everyone's going to come, they asked me who would be dancing but I said it'd be a surprise" he grinned. Peggy laughed. "It certaintly will be!"

Billy rubbed his hands together. Right, well the boom box is outside and nearly half the square is out there too." He turned to Roxy. "Rox, what songs will be playing, coz I'm gonna be the presenter" Roxy grinned. "First one is "Hit me baby, one more time" by Britney. Second one is "Reach" by S-club. Third one is "Wake me up" by Wham. Fourth is "Tragedy" by Steps and the rest are club tracks from Cascada, Scooter, artists like that"

"We better go out", Billy said glancing at his watch. It's 5:00. The competition on til 7. "Seven!" Peggy exclaimed. "Whose idea was that?! I can't dance for two hours non stop!" Billy looked sheepishly at her. "Well, Y'know since it's Christmas, I thought people might like to be entertained for a couple of hours. "But the ground is covered in snow, what if we fall?!" Peggy demanded, flustered. "All taken care of" Billy said, smiling and put his hand on Jay's shoulder, who grinned. "We shoveled all the snow away from where you guys are dancing, so you won't fall, well I hope not" he murmered, glancing at Sal's heels. "Em, Sal, don't you want to wear heels like Peggy's?" Roxy asked, smiling. Sal shook her head stubbornly.

"These are my own, I can walk perfectly fine in them!" she said firmly. "Right let's go" Billy said. He turned to Peggy and Sal. "You guys don't come til we introduce you, ok?" Peggy and Sal nodded and watched as Jay and Roxy slipped out the door. "Microphone!" Billy hissed. "Here" Jack handed him the mic. "Thanks" Billy said gratefully as him and Jack went outside. His eyes widened at the crowd. The Slaters, (with the exception of Stacey), Brannings, Christian, the Jacksons, Beales, Heather, Shirley, Minty, Manda and her son Adam, Janine, Dot, Dotty, Tracy and the Massoods were all crowded round! Billy cleared his throat and spoke to the listening audience.

"Because it's Christmas, we here at the Vic decided to stage a dance competition. "Now, instead of letting people entered we have rounded up two people to boogie and entertain you for two hours" he grinned. "Ian" he continued, gesturing at Ian Beale. "Has kindly provided the refreshments. He gestured to the table on his left, which was piled with plates of sandwitches, and mugs ofcoffee's, hot chocolate and tea. "So, feel free to help yourself" he smiled.

"Oh, Shirl, can I have a sandwitch now?" Heather asked her best mate. She looked longingly at the sandwitches. "Wait til this dance thing kicks off, Hev" Shirley said. "Then we'll go back to my flat and get some fish and chips and watch tele." Heather grinned. "Right, so without further ado, please step forward our entertainers for tonight!" Billy yelled.

A confused murmer went around the residents, but they applauded all the same. There was a long, lingering gasp when Peggy and Sal burst out onto the street and pouted. "I don't believe it!" Minty gasped. "Blimey!" Bianca exclaimed as she and Whitney broke off into peals of laughter, hanging onto to each others arms as they laughed hysterically. "Why, I never thought Peggy Mitchell was a prostitue" Zainab said in shock. "But, I guess you never know!" "Flaming hell!" Denise chuckled.

Roxy rested her head on Christian's shoulder and began to laugh. "Peggy's full of surprises!" Christian laughed. He wolf whistled and yelled. "Looking gorgeous, Peggy!" Sam pushed her way through the crowd, wondering what was going on. She had been in a spa in London all day, getting pampered. She wondered what all the commotion was about.

When she reached the front, beside Roxy and Christian, her mouth dropped open. "Mum!" she shrieked in shock. "Hello, darling" Peggy grinned. Sam squeezed Roxy's arm and began to laugh. "Oh my God, what's got into her and Sal!" she cried in betweeen her laughter. Roxy grinned. "I'll tell you later!" she yelled over the noise.

"Where's Ronnie?" Sam shouted. "She's interviewing someone for a job at the club!" Roxy explained. "I'll tell you what, she'll be kicking herself when I tell her what she's missed!" Sam laughed again. "Oh my God!" Tanya screeched as she and Max began to laugh. Even Ian Beale was laughing! Billy cleared his throat loudly. "The rules of the game are both Peggy and Sal will dance to "Hit me baby one more time" There were loud snorts of laughter

. "They will also dance to S-Club 7 and other club tracks" Billy contunied. "So to start off, we will have "Hit me baby one more time" and first up is Peggy" There was a loud round of applause as Peggy got ready to dance. "Go Aunty Peg!" Roxy cheered. Ben pressed play on the Boombox. Soon, the catchy theme song got started. Peggy tapped her high heel against the ground and became snapping her fingers. As soon as the song got the chorus, she got confident and began swaying to the music and shaking her hips. She waved her hands in the air and and went around in a circle snapping her fingers, shaking her hips and pouting.

"Go Peggy!" Bianca yelled, laughing. "Whoo!" Whitney cheerd, grinning As the song neared the end she shook her head from side to side, pouted, snaped her fingers and jiggled her hips,ending the song with waving her hands in the air and swaying. There was a round of applause and deafening cheers as a flushed Peggy beamed and bowed. Ben, seeing that his gran was In need of a drink, went to the refreshment table, grabbed the jug of water and poured water into a paper cup. He handed it to Peggy, who accepted it gratefully.

"You were great, gran" Ben grinned. "Thank you darling" , Peggy breathed, as she got her breath back . She walked over to Sam. "Oh my God mum!" she grinned as she hugged her mother. "I was definitely not expecting that!"

Peggy chuckled as she was surrounded by people saying "Well done!" and "you were great, Peggy!" "I don't think anybody was sweetheart" she smiled as she hugged her daughter back. "Oh my God, it's Sal turn now, this should be good" Sam said, smiling. "It certainly should be interesting" Peggy grinned. "And now for our second act, please give a big round of applause for Sal!" Billy grinned as Sal sauntered up.

"She will also be dancing to "Hit me Baby", Billy informed the residents. Just as Ben was about to push the play button on the boom box, Sal held up her hand. "Stop" she said, as she pushed strands of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Yes, Sal?" Billy said expectantly. "I need a chair and some pom-poms" she said in a prissy voice. "What, is she planning on do an American cheer?" Janine snickered. "Ssh!" Ricky whispered.

Billy looked around and carefully placed the mic on the refreshments table. "There's a bar stool in the Vic" he said and looked at Peggy. "Go, darling" Peggy smiled. Billy nodded and went inside the Vic. A few minutes later, he came out with a bar stool and dragged it over to where Sal was standing. "Where are me pom poms?" she demanded. "Oh great, another high and mighty Mitchell acting like she's the Queen of England" Ian grumbled, under his breath. Jane shushed him and giggled.

Roxy stepped forward. "There are some pom poms in my room. I can get them" she volunteered. "Right, well, be quick, don't have all day" Roxy nodded and went inside the Vic. Five minutes later she emerged with pink pom poms and handed them to Sal.

Sal nodded approvingly and looked at Ben and nodded. Ben pushed the play button. As the song took off, Sal sat on the bar stool with her hand under her chin looking bored, then as Britney became to sing, she plastered a grin on her face and took off into an energetic cheerleader dance. She waved her pom poms in the air and violently jiggled her hips, which sent the residents into peals of laughter.

"Go, Sal!" Roxy yelled at the top of her lungs. "Shake whatcha mama gave you!" "Yeah!" Sam shouted. Sal grinned and shaked her booty! "Ugh!" Minty pretented to faint and began to laugh. "Oi!" Sal shouted.

She jumped up and down and went around in a circle, performing various dance moves. Just as the song was finishing, Sal threw her pom poms high into the sky. She leaped to get them. Just as she grabbed them, she tottered unsteadily on her heels and before anyone knew what was happening, Sal had slid to the floor, unfortunately for her, her skirt had hoisted up too

. The residents broke into peals of laughter and looked away as Sal straightened her skirt. "Fiddlesticks!" she muttered. "Sal!" Peggy cried, rushing to help up her sister, but she couldn't hold back her giggles. "Are you alright?" she chuckled. Sal grinned. "Peggy, darl, not only does this mean I'm the best dancer, I have a good sense of humour too.

She grinned at the residents and bowed. Peggy gritted her teeth as Sal walked off unsteadily, her face bright and red. "This is the best Christmas ever!" Roxy laughed as she cuddled Amy.

As the Albert Square residents laughed at Peggy and Sal's antics, nobody, especially the Mitchell's had no idea that in a hours time everything would be completely different…


	10. Chapter 10

For as long as Ronnie had been alive, she had never felt such a stronger emotion than now. SHOCK. She froze completely as she saw Danielle, her baby right in front of her. Her whole body shook and tears sprang to her eyes as she saw _her _little girl looking up at her. It was Danielle!

"Mum?!" Danielle said tearfully. As soon as Ronnie heard that voice, tears came pouring from her eyes. Danielle was alive. Her baby was alive and right in front of her. "B-baby!" she gasped tearfully, as she collapsed to the floor. In a matter of seconds her and Danielle were crying their hearts out, each entangled in one another. Ronnie was sobbing in shock as she stroked her little girl's tear stained face. She held her baby tight - vowing never, ever to let go.

She could hear Danielle's heart racing and that made her hold her daughter as she kissed her forehead and tears poured down her face. She didn't know how this miracle had happened but all she knew all she had ever wanted her whole life was right here in front of her. Her grief poured out as she sobbed, not quite believing her baby was there

.

After about 5 minutes of holding her daughter and not saying anything apart from showering her forehed in kisses, Ronnie tenderly and very gently cupped Danielle's chin in her hand. Danielle's eyes were swimming with tears. It was her baby, it was her little girl. "You're here, it's really you" Ronnie whispered, tearfully. As tears flowed down her own cheek, holding her baby's chin in one hand, she gently wiped away her daughter's tears with the forefinger of her left hand.

"Baby!" she sobbed harder as she clutched Danielle, not wanting to ever let go of her little girl. Tears flowed down Danielle's cheeks as she clutched her mother, never wanting to break apart. They were finally reunited for good. Nobody or nothing would ever, ever tear them apart again.

She wept as she clung tightly to her mum, while Ronnie gently placed her hands on her cheeks, cuddling her. "Everything, everything is going to be ok, sweetie, nothing is ever, ever going to hurt you again!" Ronnie promised tearfully, as she stroked her daughter's hair. "I'm here, baby and nobody is ever going to tear us apart, sweetie, I promise, I'm here, now and I''m never letting anyone hurt you again!"

Danielle inhaled her mum's perfume, more tears forming in her eyes. She had never been so happy in her life, yet so scared, because of her fear she was going to be taken away from her mum again. She lifted her head up to face her mum. Just looking at her baby and realizing she wasn't dead brought thousands of tears to Ronnie's eyes.

She stroked Danielle's cheeks very gently, wiping away her tears. They gazed at each other for a long time, not letting go of each other, both mother and daughter deeply afraid they were in a dream. Ronnie drew her little girl closer to her and sobbed as she wrapped her arms fully around Danielle. Archie, who had been watching this emotional change, smiled. "A nice Christmas present, eh, Veronica?" he said smugly. He looked at Danielle's tear stained face and bent down beside her. "No need to cry, darling, you've got your mum back"

Danielle whinced, afraid Archie was going to drag her away from her mum. She clutched her mum tightly. Ronnie, seeming to read Danielle's thoughts, held her daughter. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my baby" she warned in a very dangerous, low voice, "If you ever, ever harm a hair on my daughter' head, I will kill you" she warned.

She held Danielle tighter. She wasn't taking any chances. Archie had taken her baby away when she was 14 and if he tried to drag Danielle away from her now, Ronnie couldn't be responsible for her actions. Although, she wanted to hold Danielle forever, making sure her baby was safe, Ronnie knew she had to go. "Sweetie, we have to go" she whispered tearfully to Danielle, still holding her. Danielle nodded

. She let go of Ronnie and stood up, holding her mother's hand. Ronnie stood up to her full height. With one hand draped around Danielle's back and the other one, gripping her hand tightly she prepared to guide both her and her daughter outside. Archie stopped them. "I smell gas" he said quietly.

Danielle's eyes widened in fear.. Archie turned around and his eyes widened in horror. The whole floor was covered in petrol and that significant smell of gas. He had to his family out of there right now! Little did he know, he would never enough time, because the person that had covered the floor in petrol had lit a match and if that match was threw on the floor, nobody's life would ever be the same again…

________________________________________________________________

Stacey hurried towards the Square, the crumbled letter and locket in her hand. She heard all the laughter coming from the Vic and was stunned to see Peggy and Sal dancing. Hiding back a smirk, (She had more important things to do), she pushed her way through the crowd. Oh, Stacey!" Jean said happily. "Your-" "Not now, mum!"" Stacey said impatiently. She rushed up to the boom box and switched if off and was greeted by a chorus of complaints! "Quiet!" she screamed so loudly that there was a stunned silence in the air. "Excuse me, what do you think your-" Peggy stopped and stared as Stacey grabbed the mic off Billy.

"I have very, important news!" she yelled into it. "A lot more important than some, stupid, dance contest!" "Oi!" Sal said indignatly. "It concerns the Mitchell's!" Stacey said desperately. Something in Stacey's voice made Roxy's expression turned anxious and she walked up to Stacey. "Stace, is there something wrong. "Look, I just need to talk to you and Peggy!" Stacey pleaded. She brushed past Roxy and raced inside the Vic. Roxy tugged Peggy on the sleeve. "Aunty Peg, she wants to talk to both of us in private" she said quietly. Bewildered, Peggy followed Roxy inside the Vic. Once inside, she turned to Stacey.

"Make this quick young lady because-" "It's Danielle!" Stacey interrupted frantically. "Danielle?" Peggy repeated. Roxy looked at Stacey in concern. "Stace, what are you talking about? What about Danielle?" "She's alive!" Stacey cried frantically. Roxy and Peggy looked at Stacey skeptically. "Look, it's true!" Stacey exclaimed. "Danielle your niece, Ronnie's daughter,she's alive, look I was talking to her, she was staying in Uncle Charlie's shed, she's gone to look for Ronnie!" "Stace" Roxy said gently,taking Stacey's arm.

"You must be going through a tough time with your bipolar and everything and it's understandable you'd imagine Danielle is here, but Stace, Danni, she's gone" Roxy said softly. "This ain't because of my bipolar!" Stacey cried. "Why won't you believe me?!" she cried hysterically. "I've got proof, look!" She handed Roxy the locket and the letter.

"Now will you believe me?" she asked in a satisfactory tone. Roxy scanned the letter and opened the locket. She sighed. "Stace, Danni was your best mate, I know and we all miss her. I lost my nice, Ronnie lost her little girl, but forging a note and stealing something which means so, so much to Ron, it's not right" Roxy said quietly

. "You think I'd steal a locket and forge Dan's signature!" Stacey said in disgust. "Look, that's Dan's writing, it ain't me, pleas Roxy, Dan, she's really upset, I don't know where she's gone, look where's Ronnie, she'll believe me!" Stacey rushed towards the door, but Roxy yanked her back.

"Get your hands off me!" Stacey yelled, breaking apart from Roxy's grip. "Don't go near Ronnie" Roxy warned. "She's been through enough, the last thing she needs is you screaming that Danielle is alive". "

You lot disgust me" Stacey looked at Roxy and Peggy in disgust." Look, how would I get the locket, eh?! Become miss invisible for the day and with my raser vision locate where the locket is, yeah, because people do that every day!" Stacey said sarcastically. "Look, Danielle told me, Archie was looking afte her, she was in hospital for a few months, but he left here early on Christmas Day to come back to Weymouth, that's where she was!" Stacey looked at Roxy pleadelingly. Roxy froze and she examined the hand writing.

"Dad did leave early Christmas Eve, he said he had some business to do" she said slowly. She stared at the letter in disbelief. "Stace, are you 100% sure you saw Danielle?" she asked seriously.

I swear on my life!" Stacey cried. "Look, I don't know where she is, she's gone to look for Ronnie". Roxy was in shock, stunned at the possibility her niece could still be alive. "C'mon, Stace!" she yelled racing out of the Vic, brushing past Jack. "Rox, what's going on?" "Look, where's Ron, tell me where she is!?" Roxy asked frantically. "R&R" Jack frowned. "I'll come with you, look what's going on?" "No, stay here and watch Amy. She blew her daughter a kiss, and ran after Stacey. She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know the tragedy and fireworks ahead…

____________________________________________________________________________

"We need to get out!" Archie yelled frantically. "Mum?" Danielle said fearfully. "What, is this another one of your lies?" Ronnie scoffed. "Trying to get me scared, so you'll get me away from my daughter and then take her? "Mum!" Danielle exclaimed fearfully. "Sweetie, what is it?" Ronnie asked as she stroked Danielle's hair. Clutching her mum's arm, Danielle pointed to the fire. "Get out!" Archie shouted. Ronnie grabed Danielle's hand. She was frightened for both of her lives, but she was never going to let go of Danielle's hand. Their exit was blocked by a ball of fire. "Try the back one!" Archie coughed as smoke got into his lungs. "Dad?" Ronnie said in concern. She hated her father for lying to her about her baby, but as much as she hated him, she didn't want him to die. "That's blocked too!" Danielle cried, the fear in the voice. "Sweetie, everything is going to be ok, I promise you" Ronnie said gently, as she drew Danielle closer to her.

Outside, all the square had gathered outside R&R, seeing the smoke coming out. "There's a fire!" Roxy screamed. "She dug out her phone and frantically dialled the fire brigade." "Yeah, there's a fire! My sister's inside!" She cried frantically. "Albert Square!" Please hurry!" "Ronie is In there!" Roxy said tearfully. Everyone looked at the club, wondering and praying for Ronnie to get out.

The person was at the back exit holding the match. Lighting it up, the person smiled underneath his/her burgular's hat. Now was the time. Holding the match above the ground, the person dropped it from their fingers, watching as it slowly, slowly, hit the ground. "Noooooo!" Ronnie screamed hysterically as R&R exploded.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone screamed as glass shattered through the window and they saw the burning building engulf in flames. "Ronnie!" Jack yelled . Roxy began to cry and sobbed on Peggy's shoulder. "Aunty Peg, Ron's in there!" she sobbed hysterically and ran towards the building but Jack pushed her aside. "Stay there, I'll go find her!" he cried frantically and putting his coat over his head, he raced inside the burning building to find and save the love of his life before it was too late.

Roxy sobbed hysterically on Peggy's shoulder as Sam and Peggy looked on in fear at the burning building. Still sobbing, Roxy broke away from Peggy and took Amy from Billy, cradling her daughter and sobbing, fear and tears in her eyes. If Ronnie died, Roxy would be nothing. Her and sister were like twins. They were so close. After Danielle had "died" Ronnie had bottled up her emotions for so long, pretending she was ok and she had moved on, but Roxy could tell she hadn't really.

Ronnie didn't like to let her guard down in front of people. She was scared of letting her façade drop and It wasn't too many people she opened up to about Danielle's death. If Roxy lost Ronnie shed didn't know how she would be able to cope.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ron!" Jack shouted and coughed as he ran into the club. The club was now engulfed with flames. "Oh my God, Ronnie!" he cried. Ronnie was lying unconscious near the door of the office. Her forehead was bleeding and her face had cuts and bruises on it. "Ron!" Jack cried tearfully. He lifted Ronnie up and ran out of the club, with Ronnie in his arms. "Ronnie!" Roxy sobbed, handing Amy to Peggy, as she rushed towards her sister at lightening speed. "Ron, please wake up!" she wept, shaking her sister. Jack fought back tears as her gripped Ronnie's hands and checked to see if she was breathing.

"She's not breathing!" he shouted tearfully. Peggy and Sam placed their hands over their mouths and looked on in horror, while the other residents cast horrified looks at Ronnie. "C'mon, Ron, I love you, please stay with Ronnie, I love you, I can't live without you!" Jack said tearfully as he began to resuscitate Ronnie. After a few seconds Ronnie began to cough. Jack and Roxy wiped their tear stained faces, while Peggy and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Jack gently kissed Ronnie's cheek as Roxy wrapped her arms around her sister. After a few moments of coughing, Ronnie cautiously sat up. "Oh, Ron, I thought I'd lost you!" Roxy said tearfully. Ronnie squeezed her sister's hand and froze

. "Danielle" she said slowly. She frantically looked around for her daughte."Where's Danielle?!" she demanded frantically. Stacey rushed up to Ronnie and showed her the locket and the letter. "She's still alive Ronnie, you've got to believe me!" Ronnie stared transfixed at the letter and kissed the locket.

"Where is she?" she asked. "Where is my baby?!" Jack looked at Ronnie. "Ron, is Danielle inside the club?" he asked softly. He didn't know how Danielle could be alive but the last thing she needed was geeting hyped up. "Ron, Danielle didn't come out of the club. Ron, she's-" Before Roxy finished her sentence, Ronnie scrambled off the ground, sobbing. "Danielle, my baby, she's still in there, I've got to find her!" she sobbed hysterically and started to run towards the building. "Ron!" Jack yanked her back. "Get off me, I have to get my baby out!" Ronnie screamed, sobbing. "Danielle!" "Ron, it's too dangerous for you to go in there" Jack said, holding Ronnie back. "I lost my little girl two times and I'm not going to lose her again!" Ronnie sobbed.

Just as she broke free from Jack, Archie came out coughing with…. Danielle in his arms. There was a shocked gasp that vibrated around the square. Janine looked flabbergasted and ran her fingers through her dark hair. "Oh my God!" she gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Dan!" Stacey cried, rushing towards her". "Baby!" Ronnie sobbed as Archie laid a limp Danielle on the floor.

Her eyes were snapped shut, with dusts of smoke,bruises and cuts on her face. Archie leaned against the wall, coughing while Peggy rushed up to him. "You saved Danielle" she said quietly. "Thank you" she whispered. Archie managed to give Peggy a smile, but soon all attention was on Daniell e"Sweetie, please wake up, please Danielle!" Ronnie sobbed hysterically as she placed Danielle's head on her knees and supported her daughter's head with one hand, while stroking her cheek with the other. "Sweetie, please wake up, I can't lose you again!"

Ronnie sobbed and took Danielle's hand, not letting go. "Ron" Jack said gently, as the ambulance pulled up along with the fire birgade. A fire man jumped out of the truck and yelled "Is everyone out?!" "Yes, yes!" Peggy shouted. As the firemen began putting the fire out, Peggy beckoned over a paramedic. "Hurry, this yong girl, she's seriously injured she's-"

"She's not breathing!" Ronnie sobbed hysterically. "miss?" a paramedic tapped her on the shoulder. Ronnie looked at them, her eyevs swimming with tears. "Please save her, she's my little girl" she sobbed as Jack pulled her away. "Get off me!" she yelled hysterically and watched anxiously as the paramedics worked on Danielle. "We've got a heartbeat!" one announced seconds later. Ronnie broke down in sobs. Roxy rushed to hair and pulled her sister's hair out of her eyes. "Ssh, Ron, DanI's going to be ok, she's strong" Roxy reassured her as Ronnie leant on her shoulder and sobbed.

Danielle was carefully hoisted onto a stretcher and an oxygen mask was draped over her mouth. Ronnie broke away from Roxy and rushed to her daughter, immediately clasping her hand. She had promised Danielle she would never leave her again and that she would protect her- it was a promise Ronnie was more than capeable of carrying out. Ronnie gently smoothed back Danielle's hair and stroked her hair. "Everything is going to be ok, sweetie" she whispered tearfully as Danielle's stretcher was lifted into the ambulance. "I need to go with her, she's my daughter!" Ronnie said frantically. A female paramedic turned towards her and smiled. "Of course" she said kindly. "I've met this girl before and faced Ronnie again.

"This young girl had a car accident a few months ago. Her grandfather came to the hospital with her, to make sure she was ok She was in a coma for a few months, but she's a fighter. I'm sure you were relieved to find out she was ok" she smiled. Suddenly, everything fell into place for Ronnie. She turned to look at her father who was talking to a male paramedic and draping an oxygen mask over his mouth. Her Dad, must have come out of the Vic and see Danielle in the ambulance, then realizing she had been revived, went to the hospital with her, paid those caretakers off to put Danielle on the morgue table and stage a funeral and maliciously not even telling Ronnie, letting his daughter think Danielle was dead. As much as she wanted to go up and knock 7 bells out of her Dad, he had saved her daughter's life. Ronnie was grateful for him for that, but words couldn't describe how angry she felt wirth him, How could he have disclosed so much vital information?

But Archie was the least of Ronnie's worries. "Is she going to be ok?" she asked anxiously. "We have to get her to the hospital and carry out a few scans, we don't know how much smoke your daughter has inhaled, so we really need to get to the hospital very quickly." She looked at Ronnie. "And it wouldn't do any harm, to check you over as well, love". Ronnie nodded and climbed into the ambulance. "Everything is going to be ok, sweetie", she whispered gently to Danielle as she held her hand tightly. Roxy ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe it, Aunty Peg" she said hoarsely to Peggy. Archie came over to her and Roxy hugged. "You saved Danielle, Dad" she said quietly. Archie kissed his youngest daughter on the forehead and said gently, "Yeah, well let's just hope and pray she'll be ok, darling"

The ambulance started up and the sirens blared as It tore off, with the shocked and stunned residents staring after it.


	12. Chapter 12

"We better get to the hospital" Peggy said to the rest of the Mitchells, who were still stunned by the fact Danielle was alive. "I can drive you and Roxy, darling" Archie offered. Peggy smiled and nodded. "I better be going to the hospital. Ron needs me" Jack said. Peggy nodded and turned to Stacey. "Darling, do you want a lift to the hospital. Danielle is your best friend after all". "Erm, yeah, okay" Stacey said numbly. She turned to Jean.

"Mum, the Mitchell's are giving me a lift to the hospital, ya don't mind do ya?" Jean smiled softly at her daughter. "Danielle is your best friend Stacey, she needs you there" she said gently. Stacey nodded and opened the door of Phil's care and got in and burried her head in her hands, praying that Danielle would be alright.

____________________________________________________________________________Danielle was wheeled into the hospital, with Ronnie holding her hand tightly. "Is she going to be ok?" she asked the doctor frantically. The doctor looked at her grimly. "Dr. Morrison" he said gravely, shaking her hand. "Your daughter inhaled a dangerous amount of smoke, Miss Mitchell. We need to treat her as soon as possible, she desperately needs oxygen, or her brain will be starved of it. Ronnie nooded tearfully at them.

She bent down beside Danielle's stretcher and gripped her daughter's hand tightly. "Everything is going to be ok, sweetie, Mummy's here" she smiled tearfully, smoothing back Danielle's hair and kissing her on the forehead. She reluctantly let go of her hand and watched as Danielle was whisked off towards intensive care. Numbly, she sat down on the chair, her whole body shaking.

What had happened in the last 30 minutes, had completely changed her life. Finding out her baby was still alive, the club exploding and the overwhelming panic inside her, when she realized Danielle was still inside the burning building. To think that there was a chance her baby might be taken away from her again and might die overwhelmed Ronnie completely and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her whole body shook with tears and before she knew what was happening she was being rocked back and forth by somebody. She raised her head and looked up at the person. "Jack" she whispered. "Ron, Danielle is going to be ok, she's going to fight back" Jack said gently and hugged Ronnie.

"You don't know that!" she wailed, burying her head in Jack's shoulder. "This is all my fault!" she sobbed. "If I had believed my baby in the first place instead of trusting that evil, evil man, my little girl wouldn't have got hurt and she wouldn't be here! We'd be celebrating Christmas Day together, together!"

"Ssh, Danielle got through the car accident, she's going to get through this aswell" Jack soothed. Ronnie sighed and pulled away from Jack and stood up, pacing the room anxiously. Roxy cautiously approached her and put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "Ron",she said gently. Ronnie turned towards her, her eyes swimming with tears. "Oh, Ronnie" Roxy sighed. "Come here"

. One look at Roxy's concerned expression, was enough to make Ronnie break down. She collapsed into Roxy's arms sobbing. "What am I going to do if she doesn't make it Rox!" she choked. "She can't die Rox, my baby can't die, she just can't!" "Ron, Danni, she's gonna be fine, she's going to get better and when she does, we're going to have a party for her, yeah like everything was before" Roxy said, struggling to fight back her own tears.

"Like everything was before I knew she was my daughter, all the times I was horrible to her, all the times I shouted at her, rejected her and the time I shoved her out at the pub and screamed that I'd never want a daughter like her!?" Ronnie sobbed harder. "It should be lying on that hospital bed Rox, not my baby, me, she didn't do nothing to deserve this!"

"Ron, listen to me!" Roxy commaned, turning Ronnie's head, so her sister was looking straight at her. "This wasn't your fault Ronnie, you didn't know, the crash was an accident, you didn't know Danni was your daughter, and those things you said, you were upset Ron, Danielle knew she didn't mean that, she wouldn't have started to run into your arms if she didn't, would she?"

Ronnie wiped her tear stained face and hugged her little sister, wearing a ghost of a smile. "Veronica Mitchell?" Ronnie looked up anxiously at "Yes?" she whispered hoarsely?"

"Your daughter inhaled a dangerous amount of smoke" said grimly. Her heart rate was dangerously high, upon arrival here Fortunately, we have managed to reduce it, although it is still high. We have put your daughter in an induced coma, and she is on a life support machine".

"S-she's going to die?" Ronnie said tearfully, struggling to hold back the thousands of tears that were glittering like stars in her eyes. "Your daughter still has a good chance of survival, but we need to carry out a brain scan on her later to assess the damage, if any." He looked at Ronnie regretfully. "There's a good chance your daughter will make a full recovery, but I should warn you to prepare yourself for the worst" he said gently. "C-can I see her?" Ronnie asked quietly, her voice broken with tears. smiled gently. "Of course. The nurse is just checking her temperature levels, but when she's finished of course you can see her".

Ronnie nodded numbly and sat down on one of the leather chairs, not quite absorbing what had just told her. Jack sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Ronnie" he said softly. Ronnie flinched. "Just leave me alone Jack!" she snapped. "Ron, Danielle, just because she's on a life support machine, it doesn't mean she's not going to be ok, you heard what the doctor said"

. "Yeah, he said she was on a life support machine and that I should prepare myself for the worst, alright, that's all the information I need to hear, my daughter is going to die, and I don't why you lot won't accept it!". Ronnie stood up and briskly walked towards the bathroom. She stopped and turned back. "Aunty Peg, will you call Andy, he'll want to know what's been going on". Peggy nodded worriedly. "Of course darling. As Ronnie pushed the bathroom door open, Peggy sighed and turned to Roxy. "Love, Danielle's going to be ok, she's a Mitchell, remember?" Roxy nodded and smiled. "I guess, I'd better go and phone her Dad" Peggy announced and walked towards a pay phone.

Just then Stacey burst in. Rushing up to the Mitchells, she demanded, "Where's Dan, is she alright?" "Stace, Dan's on a life support machine, Roxy murmered, she could just bring herself to say "life support machine". She didn't want to believe Danielle was going to die. She had nearly died once, everyone had believed she was gone, and if Danielle actually died for real, Roxy knew Ronnie would break apart completely. "L-life support machine" Stacey said softly.

"B-but the ambulance they revived her, I saw 'em, they brought her to hospital, she can't die, she can't!" "She-she's going to be okay" Roxy said hoarsely. "The doctor, he said she had a good chance." "No, she can't be on a life support machine!" Stacey laughed. "Doctors, they don't get anything right these days, do they? Look, Dan ain't on a life support machine, no she's going be ok. Look, when I find her room, I bet she'll be sitting up on bed smiling, she's fine, doctors never get anything right, Dan's fine"

"Stace" Roxy said gently. "No, I'm gonna get a cuppa coffee and when I'm come back, I'm gonna find Dan, and I'm gonna show you lot those Doctors are wrong!" Stacey laughed, and ran off quickly. "Everything ok, sweetheart, is Danielle going to be ok?" Roxy looked up to see Archie looking at her with concern. Roxy hugged him and sighed. "Dad, she's on a life support machine" she told her father tearfully. Archie looked at his youngest daughter in horror and held her, as Roxy sobbed, she couldn't hold in her tears any longer, she just wanted her niece to be ok, for Ronnie to have her little girl back. Was that really too much to ask?

Peggy walked up, clutching a plastic cup that had coffee in it. "I was just on the phone to Danielle's Dad" she said. "He didn't believe me at first, got hysterical and then he broke into tears when I told him I wasn't lying, the poor man. He said he was coming straight down in his car, he's going to be here as soon as he can. It must have been an awful shock to the system, being told the daughter he thought was dead, is alive."

"Danielle wasn't Andy's daughter, though was she?" a soft voice said from behind. Peggy looked to see Ronnie. "She was mine and Joel's, our baby girl, Joel was her Dad". Ronnie looked straight at Archie, her eyes staring daggers into him."

And he would still be here now, if you hadn't drove him off, threatened him, and paid him off all those years ago!". "V" Archie said gently. "You drove Joel away, you threatened him, you were the one that told him I didn't need him, that I was struggling to deal with the fact you had given up my baby and that I would be much happier without me. You gave him cash and he went. He went because he thought he was doing me a favour. I kept calling him and calling him, because I thought I could explain, but he told me, that I would be much better off without him. He thought he was protecting me!"

"Veronica, he was the guy my 14 year old daughter up the duff, Veronica he was and is your past, he belongs in the past" Archie said softly. Just as Ronnie was about to retort, Stacey came strolling in with 2 cups. "Stace, who are those mugs for?" Roxy asked. Stacey grinned and held up onre of the mugs. This is coffee and it's for me".

She held up the other mug. This hot chocolate is for Dan. I'm gonna find her now, she'll probably be thirsty after everything that's happened." "Stace," Roxy began gently. But before she could finish her sentence, Ronnie angrily grabbed the mug of hot chocolate from Stacey, and furiously hurled it to the floor

. Everyone looked in horror at the smashed pieces of cutlery and the huge puddle of hot chocolate. Ronnie panted and looked at the mess.

"Danielle won't be needing hot chocolate, because she's going to die!" she screamed and shook Stacey hard. "Do you hear me Stacey, don't bother bringing her that chocolate, because my daughter is dying, she's on a life support machine, doesn't that tell you everything?!"

Stacey broke out of her grip, stunned. "No, she's alive, she's gonna be alright" she cried. Not bearing to hold in her tears any longer, Ronnie collapsed to the floor and curled herself into a ball, sobbing hysterically. "V", Archie shook his daughter's shoulder gently, and tried to lift her up. "Leave me alone, leave me alone, all of you!" Ronnie cried, crying harder. "Oh, Ron"Jack said softly and sat down beside his fiancee and began to rock her. Ronnie broke down completely and clung to Jack, tears rolling down her face. Danielle was dying, her baby was slowly slipping away from her and she couldn't bear it any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

"Miss Mitchell?" Ronnie glanced up at a nurse and disentangled herself from Jacks embrace, her face red from crying. "You can see your daughter now" the nurse said gently. Ronnie nodded quietly and shakily stood up. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jack asked softly. "No, Danielle is my daughter, my little girl, I need to be with her alone". Ronnie gave Jack a watery smile and followed the nurse to intensive ward.

Ronnie felt sick as she walked along the intensive care ward. The walls were painted a dull yellow and her heels squeaked as she walked along the white lineoleum floor. She winced as she heard moaning and crying. She walked past a couple who were cooing over a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Finally they reached Danielle's room and the nurses slowly pulled back the lime curtains that were blocking their entrance to her room.

Ronnie's knees turned to jelloid and the room seemed to spin as she saw the sight that greeted her. Danielle was lying limp on a hospital bed. Her blonde hair was pushed back from her face, her eyes were snapped shut, her face pale. Ronnie choked back tears as she looked at all the drips inserted into Danielle's arms, and the small tube that was inserted up her nose. The blood rushed to her head as she looked at the beebing monitor and the machine. The life support machine. The only thing that was keeping her little girl alive. If that machine was turned off, Danielle would lose her fight for life, she would slip away, she would. Tears sprang to Ronnie's eyes as she thought of what would happen if the life support machine was turned off.

The nurse patted Ronnie's hand. "Take as long as you need" she whispered kindly. Ronnie nodded and slowly walked towards Danielle, kneeling down beside her bed. She clasped her daughter's hand and kissed it. It was as cold as ice. Fighting back tears, Ronnie rubbed Danielle's hand in an effort to warm it.

"Sweetie, it's me, mum" Ronnie said tearfully, as she stroked Danielle's hair. "Sweetie, everything is going to be ok, I promise you, I'm here and I'm never leaving you, you're going to be fine baby, and when you wake up we're going to catch up on all the time we missed out on sweetie. We're going to live together, go shopping, we're going to spend all our time together, we'll watch movies together, bake stuff, whatever you want sweetie. You could even work with me and Rox in R&R if you like. We could rename it. Ronnie, Roxy and Danielle. You could think up the name".

Tears rolled down Ronnie's cheeks as she looked at Danielle, tears blocking her vision. Danielle remained unresponsive, there seemed to be no life in her. There was no slight twitching of hand, no eye movement, nothing, absolutely nothing. The only clue that Danielle was actually alive, was the rapid beeping of the monitor. Ronnie couldn't bear it any longer. Wrapping her arms around Danielle,she began to sob hysterically. "Sweetie, you have to get better, you can't die, sweetie, you can't leave me, you just can't!" Clinging to her little girl, tears flowed down Ronnie's cheeks as she cradled her daughter. But there was no response. Danielle didn't do anything. Her eyes were taped shut, the life support machine the only reason she was clinging to life…

**CHAPTER 14**

That evening, the doctor walked up to Ronnie. She was in the café and it was 8:00pm. She hadn't left Danielle's side, since she was allowed to see her. Only now, was she going to the café to get a cup of coffee. She was planning on heading straight back to Danielle. She didn't want her little girl to be alone, even for a few minutes, which was why, she instructed Roxy to stay with her, while she was getting coffee.

tapped Ronnie on the shoulder. Ronnie jumped with shock and some of the coffee flowed unsteadily in the cup, but fortunately didn't spill. Ronnie turned around to face him and her breathing became unsteady. Was her daughter going to be ok? "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" said apologetically. "it's fine" Ronnie said.

cleared his throat. "The brain scans came back and I am pleased to tell you that there is no brain damaged and Danielle's condition has stabilized." Tears of relief formed in Ronnie's eyes, as continued. "Danielle Is doing very well, so we think she may be able to breathe on her own, which is why we are taking her off the life-support machine in half an hour. "Really?" Ronnie gasped tearfully.

smiled. "Don't worry Miss Mitchell. We think your daughter is going to be fine. After returned to his work, Ronnie raced out of the café and to the waiting room, flying into Jack's arms and huggin him. "Oh, Jack!" she sobbed. "Ron, what's the matter, Is it Danielle?" Jack asked in alarm as he drew Ronnie closer to him. "Oh, darling, Danielle is ok, isn't she?" Peggy asked anxiously. "They're taking her off the life support machine, they think she's going to be able to breathe on her own" Ronnie gave Peggy a watery smile.

"Oh, darling that's simply wonderful!" Peggy beamed, as Ronnie collapsed into her arms. "Where is she!?" a frantic, tearful voice demanded from behind. "DanI, where is she, where's my daughter?" Ronnie raised her head to see Andy Jones staring at her, looking tired and disheveled, his eyes red and tearful. He raced up to Ronnie. "Danni, is she alive, was it all a misuderstanding, , please tell me!" "Danielle, she's alive, she was on a life support machine, but they're taking her off it, they think she's going to be able to breathe on her own" Ronnie smiled tearfully.

"Oh My God! My Danni, she really is alive!" Andy broke into tears and began to sob. "Ssh, darling" Peggy hugged him. "Danielle, she's a fighter ain't she, she survied, it was all a misunderstanding, love, Danielle, your daughter, she's still alive love" After a few more minutes of crying and absorbing what had happened, Andy pulled himself together and dried his tears. "I must see Danni" he said hoarsely. "Where is she?" After Peggy gave him insturctions, Andy rushed out of the room to Danielle's ward.

"Poor man" she sighed sympathetically. "I can't imagine what he's going through" Archie nodded and sighed. "I can only imagine, darling, but at least Danielle is going to be ok, she's family, now all we gotta do is pray that she'll wake up". He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm just going to the pop to the café and get a few cups of coffee. I think we could all do with some". After Archie had gone to the café, Ronnie spoke. "What about what I'm going through Anty Peg?

She's my little girl Aunty Peg, the little girl I was forced to give up by that evil man when I was 14, because of shame, Aunty Peg. I wasn't allowed to keep my because of that twisted man and all because of shame! If it wasn't for him, Danielle wouldn't be in hospital, she'd be with all of us, with me, my little girl would've been away from this place".

"I know it's hard darling" Peggy said sympathetically. "But your Dad, he only gave away your baby because of your own good" "But I was mature enough to handle it Aunty Peg, I loved my baby the moment I set eyes on her, my age didn't matter, I was still Amy's mother" Ronnie said softly. But that man was ashamed, Aunty Peg, he said I was just a child and couldn't handle the responsibility, he said that my baby would hate me when she got older, because I couldn't give her all the things she needed. When she started school, I'd be 18, I'd have a job, I could have given her what she needed, I would have managed Aunty Peg, but he wouldn't let me." "Everything alright?" Archie said as he came back with two cups of coffee. Ronnie glared at him coldly and strode off. Archie shook his head. Would he ever win his daughter's forgiveness?


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Mitchell?" Ronnie glanced up at a nurse and disentangled herself from Jacks embrace, her face red from crying. "You can see your daughter now" the nurse said gently. Ronnie nodded quietly and shakily stood up. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jack asked softly. "No, Danielle is my daughter, my little girl, I need to be with her alone". Ronnie gave Jack a watery smile and followed the nurse to intensive ward.

Ronnie felt sick as she walked along the intensive care ward. The walls were painted a dull yellow and her heels squeaked as she walked along the white lineoleum floor. She winced as she heard moaning and crying. She walked past a couple who were cooing over a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Finally they reached Danielle's room and the nurses slowly pulled back the lime curtains that were blocking their entrance to her room.

Ronnie's knees turned to jelloid and the room seemed to spin as she saw the sight that greeted her. Danielle was lying limp on a hospital bed. Her blonde hair was pushed back from her face, her eyes were snapped shut, her face pale. Ronnie choked back tears as she looked at all the drips inserted into Danielle's arms, and the small tube that was inserted up her nose. The blood rushed to her head as she looked at the beebing monitor and the machine. The life support machine. The only thing that was keeping her little girl alive. If that machine was turned off, Danielle would lose her fight for life, she would slip away, she would. Tears sprang to Ronnie's eyes as she thought of what would happen if the life support machine was turned off.

The nurse patted Ronnie's hand. "Take as long as you need" she whispered kindly. Ronnie nodded and slowly walked towards Danielle, kneeling down beside her bed. She clasped her daughter's hand and kissed it. It was as cold as ice. Fighting back tears, Ronnie rubbed Danielle's hand in an effort to warm it.

"Sweetie, it's me, mum" Ronnie said tearfully, as she stroked Danielle's hair. "Sweetie, everything is going to be ok, I promise you, I'm here and I'm never leaving you, you're going to be fine baby, and when you wake up we're going to catch up on all the time we missed out on sweetie. We're going to live together, go shopping, we're going to spend all our time together, we'll watch movies together, bake stuff, whatever you want sweetie. You could even work with me and Rox in R&R if you like. We could rename it. Ronnie, Roxy and Danielle. You could think up the name".

Tears rolled down Ronnie's cheeks as she looked at Danielle, tears blocking her vision. Danielle remained unresponsive, there seemed to be no life in her. There was no slight twitching of hand, no eye movement, nothing, absolutely nothing. The only clue that Danielle was actually alive, was the rapid beeping of the monitor. Ronnie couldn't bear it any longer. Wrapping her arms around Danielle,she began to sob hysterically. "Sweetie, you have to get better, you can't die, sweetie, you can't leave me, you just can't!" Clinging to her little girl, tears flowed down Ronnie's cheeks as she cradled her daughter. But there was no response. Danielle didn't do anything. Her eyes were taped shut, the life support machine the only reason she was clinging to life…

**CHAPTER 14**

That evening, the doctor walked up to Ronnie. She was in the café and it was 8:00pm. She hadn't left Danielle's side, since she was allowed to see her. Only now, was she going to the café to get a cup of coffee. She was planning on heading straight back to Danielle. She didn't want her little girl to be alone, even for a few minutes, which was why, she instructed Roxy to stay with her, while she was getting coffee.

tapped Ronnie on the shoulder. Ronnie jumped with shock and some of the coffee flowed unsteadily in the cup, but fortunately didn't spill. Ronnie turned around to face him and her breathing became unsteady. Was her daughter going to be ok? "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" said apologetically. "it's fine" Ronnie said.

cleared his throat. "The brain scans came back and I am pleased to tell you that there is no brain damaged and Danielle's condition has stabilized." Tears of relief formed in Ronnie's eyes, as continued. "Danielle Is doing very well, so we think she may be able to breathe on her own, which is why we are taking her off the life-support machine in half an hour. "Really?" Ronnie gasped tearfully.

smiled. "Don't worry Miss Mitchell. We think your daughter is going to be fine. After returned to his work, Ronnie raced out of the café and to the waiting room, flying into Jack's arms and huggin him. "Oh, Jack!" she sobbed. "Ron, what's the matter, Is it Danielle?" Jack asked in alarm as he drew Ronnie closer to him. "Oh, darling, Danielle is ok, isn't she?" Peggy asked anxiously. "They're taking her off the life support machine, they think she's going to be able to breathe on her own" Ronnie gave Peggy a watery smile.

"Oh, darling that's simply wonderful!" Peggy beamed, as Ronnie collapsed into her arms. "Where is she!?" a frantic, tearful voice demanded from behind. "DanI, where is she, where's my daughter?" Ronnie raised her head to see Andy Jones staring at her, looking tired and disheveled, his eyes red and tearful. He raced up to Ronnie. "Danni, is she alive, was it all a misuderstanding, , please tell me!" "Danielle, she's alive, she was on a life support machine, but they're taking her off it, they think she's going to be able to breathe on her own" Ronnie smiled tearfully.

"Oh My God! My Danni, she really is alive!" Andy broke into tears and began to sob. "Ssh, darling" Peggy hugged him. "Danielle, she's a fighter ain't she, she survied, it was all a misunderstanding, love, Danielle, your daughter, she's still alive love" After a few more minutes of crying and absorbing what had happened, Andy pulled himself together and dried his tears. "I must see Danni" he said hoarsely. "Where is she?" After Peggy gave him insturctions, Andy rushed out of the room to Danielle's ward.

"Poor man" she sighed sympathetically. "I can't imagine what he's going through" Archie nodded and sighed. "I can only imagine, darling, but at least Danielle is going to be ok, she's family, now all we gotta do is pray that she'll wake up". He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm just going to the pop to the café and get a few cups of coffee. I think we could all do with some". After Archie had gone to the café, Ronnie spoke. "What about what I'm going through Anty Peg?

She's my little girl Aunty Peg, the little girl I was forced to give up by that evil man when I was 14, because of shame, Aunty Peg. I wasn't allowed to keep my because of that twisted man and all because of shame! If it wasn't for him, Danielle wouldn't be in hospital, she'd be with all of us, with me, my little girl would've been away from this place".

"I know it's hard darling" Peggy said sympathetically. "But your Dad, he only gave away your baby because of your own good" "But I was mature enough to handle it Aunty Peg, I loved my baby the moment I set eyes on her, my age didn't matter, I was still Amy's mother" Ronnie said softly. But that man was ashamed, Aunty Peg, he said I was just a child and couldn't handle the responsibility, he said that my baby would hate me when she got older, because I couldn't give her all the things she needed. When she started school, I'd be 18, I'd have a job, I could have given her what she needed, I would have managed Aunty Peg, but he wouldn't let me." "Everything alright?" Archie said as he came back with two cups of coffee. Ronnie glared at him coldly and strode off. Archie shook his head. Would he ever win his daughter's forgiveness?

**CHAPTER 15**

2 hours later, Ronnie was sitting at Danielle's bedside, stroking her daughter's hand. An hour before Danielle had been taken off the life support machine. Andy went home, saying he needed to get some rest and get his head round things, but would be back in the morning. "Everything's going to be ok, sweetie" Ronnie said softly, kissing her little girl's hand.

Suddendly the monitors began to scream loudly. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room. "What's going on?" ronnie said nervously. ", your daughter's heart has stopped beating, we have to ask you to leave" a nurse said quickly. "Please don't worry" "What?!" Ronnie screamed, as Jack raced into the room. "No, Danielle, baby please!" she screamed as teaers streamed down her cheeks. She desperately tried to take Danielle's hand, but Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ssh, Ronnie, c'mon we have to let them do their job" he said. "Let me go, Danielle, I can't lose you, please sweetie, noo" Ronnie sobbed and kicked at Jack as he dragged her out of the room. Thousands of tears streamed down her face. Danielle was dying, Ronnie coulden't bear it. By now she was crying hysterically.

She clung to Jack, her voice broken with sobbed. "My baby can't die Jack!" she sobbed hysterically. "She can't! I won't let her!" All Jack could do was soothe her and brought her into the waiting room. "She's dying!" Ronnie screamed hysterically at the horrified Mitchell's and breaking herself out of Jack's grip, sobbed as she ran to danielle's room.

Her baby couldn't die. If Danielle died, Ronnie couldn't carry on living, danielle's death would break her" "Ron, no!" Jack cried and tried to catch up with his hysterical girlfriend. Tears rolled down Roxy's cheeks and and Archie, stunned wrapped his arms around her. "Danielle, she can't die" he said numbed.

Inside Danielle's room, the doctors were frantically trying to resusitate her. "C'mon love!" a doctor urged Danielle. The monitors screamed loudly. "Do something, we're losing her!" Doctor Morrison cried . "Bring me the shock machine!" he instructed quickly and a nurse handed it to him. "Ready?!" he said. "C'mon darling, don't leave us. "One! Two! Three!" Danielle's body slightly lifted. Doctors shook their head. "She's gone" said sadly.

"Noooop!" Ronnie screamed hysterically, as she saw the doctors shaking their heads. She had just arrived at the hospital door. " Baby!" she collapsed to the floor and curled herself into a ball, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Inside the hospital room, was just saying "Time of death 11:30pm" when the monitors began to beep again slowly. A nurse looked at the monitors, stunned. A smile spread across 's face. "She's back" he said slowly. "You're a fighter, sweetheart" he said gently to Danielle, as the other doctors and nurses fussed around her with medical equipment. "Well done team" he said proudly.

"Ron" Jack said softly as he slowly lifted Ronnie up. Crying hysterically, Ronnie burried her face in Jack's shirt as he held her tightly. "My little girl, I've lost her Jack, the one person I love more than anybody else, and I've lost her!" Ronnie sobbed. "What am I going to do Jack?!" Just then the door opened. Ronnie raised her head and turned around to face , her eyes bloodshot, her face tearstained. "please no!" she sobbed and broke down. "Please don't say it!" she sobbed hysterically.

", your daughter's a miracle, we couldn't get rid of her that easily y'know" smiled. Ronnie stared at him in disbelief, tears glittering in her eyes. "My baby, you got her back?" she asked tearfully. noded. "Oh My God!" Ronnie cried and hugged Jack. "Jack, my little girl I Haven't lost my baby!" she sobbed. Jack was smiling. "Thank you" he said gratefully. Ronnie broke out of Jack's embrace. "You saved my baby's life" she said tearfully. Thank you so much" squeezed Ronnie's shoulder as the other doctors and nurses came out of the room. "Would you like to see her?"

Without answering, Ronnie brushed past him and raced to Danielle's bedside, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Oh sweetie, I can't believe I nearly lost you" she sobbed and showered danielle's forehead in kisses. Ronnie held Danielle's head tightly, while running her fingers through her daughter's hair. She froze as she felt Danielle's finger slightly touching hers. "Baby?" Ronnie gasped. "Sweetie, please wake up, mummy's here" she said tearfully. Danielle's eyes slowly twitched and sobbing hysterically, Ronnie held her daughter tightly. Danielle was back!


	15. Chapter 15

Danielle slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Her vision was blurred. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" a tearful voice said. Danielle knew that voice. She opened her eyes tearfully, her vision had become clear. She saw her mum towering over her, holding her hands. She was really here. Her mum was really here with her. She was ok. Danielle squeezed Ronnie's hand and whispered tearfully "Mum!"

Ronnie broke down and wrapped her arms around Danielle. "Oh sweetie, everything is going to be ok" she smiled. "I'm here now and I am never, ever leaving you again baby" Those were the words Danielle had been longing to here ever since she arrived in Walford one year ago. For Ronnie to call her her "baby". She smiled through her tears, longing to tell her mum she loved her and hug her.

Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks and she had never felt so loved and so safe than she did right now. She gently rested her head against Ronnie's arm. Her dream had come through. This was all she ever wanted. For her to lie in her mum's arms and to be told by Ronnie that she loved her. "Sweetie, I love you so much" Ronnie sobbed and stroked Danielle's hair.

More tears rolled Danielle's cheeks unnoticed by Ronnie. Her dream had come true. She loved her mum and for her mum to say the words she had been dreaming about her whole life was just like a fairytale ending. Her and her mum's fairytale ending that nobody could destroy

But , unbeknown to her, Ronnie had noticed Danielle's tears. "Oh baby, please don't cry" she said tearfully. "You'll start me off again" She propped Danielle's head on her shoulder and gently wiped away her tears. Danielle struggled to sit up. "Sweetie, don't strain yourself" Ronnie said gently. "I'll help you sit up" Then very gently Ronnie wrapped her arms around Danielle and helped her sit up. More tears came into Ronnie's eyes as she looked at Danielle. She was really hers. The baby she had been dreaming about her whole life. Her beautiful baby girl and she was **hers****. **Ronnie wrapped both her arms around Danielle. Daniele, who was still tearful tried to open her mouth to speak.

But Ronnie gently closed her mouth. "Don't try and speak sweetie" she said softly and rocked Danielle back and forth. Danielle smiled and breathed in her mother's perfume. It was always the one Ronnie wore and it was a significant smell to Danielle, because it was her mother's perfume.

10 minutes later, Roxy gently knocked on the door. She slowly opened It and found Danielle and Ronnie asleep, Danielle's head resting on Ronnie's shoulder. Roxy smiled at mother and daughter. This was all Ronnie ever wanted . Her baby girl back with her. Danielle back with her, and Roxy was thrilled that Ronnie had her little girl back and she had her niece back.

She was just about to go again when Ronnie woke up. "Hey" she smiled groggily. "Come on in Rox" Roxy smiled and walked over to Danielle's bed, gently sitting down on it. She hugged Ronnie and saw tears were in her sister's eyes and she was surprised to find there were tears in her own too.

"It's like a fairy-tale ending isn't it?" Ronnie murmered as she stroked Danielle's hair and looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Doesn't she look cute when she's asleep" she grinned. It reminds me all those years ago when I was in the hospital and her tiny cot was beside my bed."

"I never saw her when she was a baby" Roxy said softly. "I remember on your birthday though, I ran into your room, with your present and I saw you with the locket just staring at the baby, and I remember just cuddling up with you and looking at the baby and I remember thinking "She is the most adorable baby I have ever seen" Roxy smiled. Ronnie grinned.

A slow smile spread across Roxy's face. "What?" Ronnie said. "D'you remember last year when we were working in R&R and we saw Danielle and Callum together?" Roxy said wryly. A huge grin spread across Ronnie's face. I remember"

"I just remember thinking "C'mon Danni! He is a fittie. You gotta pull him!" Roxy said. Ronnie laughed. "And I remember thinking, "we've got to set them up!" "I don't think Callum was really into Danielle to be honest" Roxy said regretfully "She was mad about him though, it was obvious. She thought he was gorgeous. And Ron, you'd knew Danni was related to me, we both have an eye for spotting fitties a mile away!"

"If only we'd known" Ronnie said quietly. "I just can't believe it didn't click straight away Rox. And the thing is, I always remember looking at Danielle, thinking she reminded me of someone, I just didn't know who." Suddendly, tears rolled down Ronnie's cheeks.

"Ron, what is it?!" Roxy asked in alarm. Ronnie sniffed. "Oh Rox, it's just, do you remember Halloween night last year? We had a big bash in the club? Well, d'you remember me and Bianca had a huge fight and we started dunking each other's heads in the basin of water?" Roxy held back a grin. "Yeah" she said gently.

"Well, I got really upset and just stormed off to my flat. And Danielle… she followed me out and she asked me if I was okay. And do you know what I did Rox? I screamed insults at her and just stormed off. I was so mean to her Rox, so mean to my little girl and yet she was still so kind to me, still wanting to get my attention."

"Yeah, that was the way Danielle was" Roxy said thoughtfully. "But Ron, you were upset, alright you were tired and we both know that Danielle just caught you at a bad time, alright. She wouldn't have kept being kind to you, if she knew you had really meant what you said.

"But I did mean it Rox" Ronnie said, struggling to fight back the tears. "I just thought Danielle was some freak that followed me everywhere and was obsessed with me. Even on the wedding night when she begged me to believe that she was my Amy, I didn't. I listened to that-that-man and I called her a pathetic little freak, I thought she was a pathetic little freak who was telling lies and I told her….." Ronnie began to shake with sobs. "I told her that nobody would ever want a daughter like her. I broke her into pieces Roxy. How could I have been so, so cruel to my little girl. Even if Danielle hadn't been my daughter Rox, she didn't deserve that, that abuse!"

"Ron, you were hysterical and you were upset, look deep down you knew that. You were just angry because you thought Danielle was lying, you thought she was trying to hurt you by saying she was Amy, you thought she was a freak and was sick, Ron you said those things but you didn't mean them, because the Ronnie I know isn't cruel, the Ronnie I know deep down is kind and nice"

"What she must have been feeling though, when I said those things" Ronnie said tearfully. Her face said it all Roxy. She looked absolutely heartbroken, and al I did was look at her in disgust and bang the door shut."

"Ron, you didn't mean that and Danielle knew that, she wanted to make up with you Ron, she wanted for you to accept her, that's why she started to run into your arms. She knew you wanted her Ron, she knew you were sorry about what she said, she knew Ronnie"

"I hope so Rox" Ronnie said tearfully and kissed Danielle's forehead. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper. Just then, Danielle's eyes flew open. "Hey sleepy head" Ronnie teased gently. Danielle smiled as Ronnie stroked her cheeks and grinned when she saw Roxy. "Hey Danni!" Roxy beamed happily and ruffled Danielle's hair.

"Long time, no seen. Amy's been missing you loads, I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you again, when I bring her in tomorrow. Danielle's eyes lit up. Her voice was still hoarse, but after a few more minutes she thought, her speech would be fully regained.

After a few more minutes of Roxy chatting to Danielle and Danielle nodding happily, she stood up. "Right, I better go now, but I'll pop in tomorrow, yeah?" She squeezed Ronnie's shoulder and kissed Danielle's cheek. "See ya tomorrow!" she said cheerfully and went out of the room. Today was possibly the best day of her life. So much good had come out of today. Her niece was alive and on a quick road to recovery. This year could turn out to be the best Christmas ever for her, Ronnie, Amy and Danielle. She wondered if Danielle would be allowed out in time for New Year's Eve??? She and Ronnie could plan a New Year's eve party especially for Danielle. Tomorrow, she planned to talk to about the earliest her niece could be discharged.

_____________________________________________________________

Back in Danielle's room, Ronnie asked her daughter. "Sweetie, d'you want some water?" Danielle smiled. "Yes please" "Mum" she added shyly. Ronnie's eyes lit up. Her Amy was calling her mum. The baby she had been separated from for more than 20 years was with her now, finally reunited with her and calling her mum. She stoked Danielle's hair playfully and grapped a plastic cup and a water bottle that was placed on the bedside locker. She took the cap off the bottle and splashed some water into the cup.

"Here you go sweetie" she said, handing Danielle the cup, who gratefully sipped it. "I can't believe I really have my baby back" Ronnie said, tears welling up in her eyes. This immediately caused Danielle to turn on the waterworks . "I can't believe I have my mummy at last" she said tearfully. Ronnie wrapped her arms around Danielle. Danielle finished her water and placed it back on the locker, then snuggled into Ronnie. "sweetie, I love you and I really want you to know that" Ronnie whispered. "I love you too and I really want you to know that" Danielle whispered shyly and the two giggled.

"We have a lot to catch up on" Ronnie said resting her head gently on Danielle's. "Loads" Danielle agreed. "Baby, when you get better, we're going to go shopping, we're going to spend lots of time together" Ronnie promised. Danielle's eyes lit up. "I'd love to" she beamed, her face glowing with happiness.

Ronnie hesitated. "Sweetie, I was just wondering maybe if you want, you could come live with me in mine and Jack's flat. I know it's not that big, but it would do until me and Jack got a house. "Oh, I'd love to!" Danielle said shyly and Ronnie hugged her.

Danielle hesitated. "But are you sure I wouldn't be invading you and Jack's privacy? I mean, after a while you won't want me hanging around…." Danielle trailed off and looked nervously at Ronnie,

Ronnie cupped Danielle's chin in one hand. "Sweetie, look at me" she instructed firmly, but gently. Danielle obeyed and looked fully at her mum. "Sweetie, I have been waiting for more than 20 years to be reunited with my baby. When my Dad told me last year that you had died when you were a child, it was like a part of me was ripped it out, it hurt so much and when I found out in April that you were my daughter, sweetie, I have never been more happy. Then when you died in my arms that night, I felt as if half of my heart had been ripped out, I just cried and cried and cried, I was absolutely grief stricken, couldn't imagine life without my little girl and then when I saw you at R&R and realized you never died that night, it was like the half of my heart that went the night you died, well it came back to me, I was just so happy words couldn't describe it. Sweetie, I have been apart from you for more than 20 years, I want more than anything for you to live with me, so I can look after my baby, make up for all this lost time".

Danielle felt so happy and wrapped her arms around Ronnie. "Thank you mum" she smiled. Ronnie ran her fingers through Danielle's hair and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "This is a new start for both of us Danielle" she whispered gently. "Forget the past, we're going to have such a good time together. It's just you and me against the world."

"What about Jack?" Danielle smiled. "I love Jack, but sweetie you come first and Jack will understand that. Besides, we're gonna be all about girl power" Danielle giggled. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital, so she and her mum could have a brand new start. She had never been more happy.


End file.
